A Sweatshirt's Just as Long as a Miniskirt Really
by ZOMG its Angie
Summary: 'It was about that moment in time when I realized that being a cheerleader wasn't a title. It was a life-style choice. Or a cult. Either one was pretty likely.'/ In which Hinata becomes a cheerleader, falls in love, and may or may not get murdered by a crazy ex-girlfriend, her strict father, Neji or... all of the above.
1. Prologue: Theres a Cause to Every Effect

**I'm excited for this story. I really am.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Prologue: There's A Cause to Every Effect

* * *

_**Name:** Hyuuga Hinata_

_**Age:** 16_

_**Sex:** ..._

Kakashi-sensei glared at me. As if he actually _knew _what I had been giggling at.

...

Maybe he _did know._

That was decidedly embarrasing.

I smiled at Kakashi, feeling a light blush color my cheeks as I tried to finish the winter camp application he had asked me to do. Well to be completely honest, Kakashi had been badgering me about it since the beginning of the school year, but it had been no more than three weeks before Student Council activities buried me.

And I hadn't even gotten to the whole 'my father controls my free time' thing.

But I actually, didn't plan on it. Getting to it, I mean. Because _that _was a story for another time.

I continued filling out the application, writing my likes (tea, books, ballads) and dislikes (speaking in large crowds), and even jotting down one of my fears (spiders; the bane of my existence). As I did so, I could feel three different pairs of eyes on me. And none of them were Kakashi since he was paying a disturbing amount of attention to his 'erotic literature' (cough, porn, cough).

I peaked around the classroom to see the other participants.

I only recognized the blonde girl (Ino). The other two teens, both girls, were nameless cheerleaders. Nothing too interesting there. I focused back on my registration, quickly writing a few more things before handing the papers to Kakashi- who gave me a polite enough smile, considering the circumstances- and proceeded to be on my way. And then, of course-

"Wait a minute, Hinata." Had I been my daring best friend, Tenten, I would've continued on my merry way. But I wasn't daring. I wasn't even sometimes adventurous. I was actually very much obedient and straight by the rules. It was a title of mine, actually. Straight By The Book Hinata. Seriously. Facebook it.

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked, walking back to his desk. Kakashi, who continued to read his book (porn), glanced up at me only momentarily.

"I noticed that for this camp, your extracurriculars are surprisingly... lacking." There was a snicker from one of the girls. My money was on Ino, but I only had money on her because I didn't know the other two. Though I will relent that the pink haired one looked kind of cheeky as she filed her nails. The redheaded one looked as though she seriously couldn't give two fladoodles.

But that was just me.

"Hinata, are you listening?" Right, Kakashi was talking.

"Yes, Sensei," I answered respectfully, pushing my bangs out of my eyes (to no avail). Kakashi studied me for a moment before looking back down at his book.

"Well, this camp is training you for the future."

"Yes."

"And it looks for children with bright futures."

"I try to reflect all of that with my grades, Sensei." Kakashi hesitated as he worked a tick in his jaw, turning a page _very slowly_. Must've been a dirty scene.

"I'm thinking you should join something. A sport, more specifically, something that helps promote school spirit and blah, blah, blah." Kakashi said it so blasse like, as if what he said held little value. Only it did. What I wanted to do was tell Kakashi that I most definitely was promoting school spirit, and that, as secretary of student council, I had a lot of responsibilities! But, I didn't say that, or anything close.

"With all do respect, Kakashi-sensei, I'm pretty sure the joining date for all of the sports are closed... It's too late for that course of action." Kakashi shrugged and responded with the words that changed my life forever:

"Well, cheerleading tryouts are in two weeks. Why don't you do that?"

* * *

**I'm excited. I won't lie. Review so I update (I need to know my readers like it/ want me to fix stuff, ya know?)**


	2. Chapter 1: Hinata the cheerleader?

**:D  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hinata the Cheerleader? Hm, debatable.

* * *

_"Well, cheerleading tryouts are in two weeks. Why don't you do that?"_

_Well, Kakashi-sensei, I have a certain amount of self respect that I don't feel like undermining. Not even for College Camp._

The hallway was empty, as it usually was during lunch, as I headed to the cafeteria. Honestly, I was feeling a little downtrodden. I mean, let's look at my situation. My dreams of College Camp (and a get away from home free pass) was going to go up in smoke if I didn't become a cheerleader. And between the necessity for me to be a cheerleader and my inability to actually cheer-lead, I felt like I was in a losing battle against fate. Sigh. I continued down the hallway with my eyes glued to the floor and my books pressed protectively against my chest.

It's a bad habit of mine, looking like innocent prey. I blame my blunt bangs, which do a good job at giving me that 'Oh-I'm-an-innocent-little-girl' look. I suppose that's why it only took a few seconds for a tanned hand to reach out and slap my books to the ground. I barely even reacted as I watched them tumble onto the floor. And then a thought popped into my head.

_90-99% of bacteria is transferred from our shoes to the floor._

Ew, gross! My books probably had some string of herpes on it! Great. Just what I always wanted; an STD-ridden book.

"Haha, whoops," laughed the spiky haired boy who had knocked my stuff down, "my bad. I didn't see you there." His friend, a girl with long, black hair, snickered cruelly. I just stared, because really, this stuff was getting old.

"It's alright, Zaku-San, Kin-San." The two immediately laughed at my politeness. I didn't know why. It wasn't like I had stuttered or something (I was _completely _over that. Seriously. I was). _  
_

"Aw, Hinata-Chan, you're so stupid," Kin teased, pinching my cheeks a little too painfully.

"Fugly, too," Zaku added with a menacing glare. Admittedly, I was a little shaken up by the whole thing, but I was still annoyed. Who even _said _'fugly' anyway? It was immature and honestly, something a preteen girl would say.

"Excuse me, please, but I have to go to lunch," I muttered, attempting to shove passed the laughing two. Only Kin was quick to shove me hard against the lockers. I gasped in shock as a metal handle dug into my back.

"You're not leaving until we _say _you're leaving," Kin snapped, a malicious grin spreading across her lips. Zaku nodded in agreement, and actually purred. I wasn't sure if I was more disgusted or afraid at that moment. All I knew was that I wanted to go away and hide in the bathroom. I suppose attempting to phase through the lockers would have to suffice for now, because there was no way out.

I was cornered by Zaku and Kin without any sign of help in sight. My eyes fluttered closed, expecting the worst to happen. Then, as if on cue, I heard a voice that I had never been more thankful to hear in my life.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Yamanaka Ino stood behind Zaku and Kin with her cheerleader friends flanking her. I blinked in surprise before frowning. These girls shouldn't get in-between Kin and Zaku. The two were known trouble makers and would surely hurt anyone who tried to help me out. And though I wanted saving and desperately wanted to be anywhere but in my current situation, I knew that it was wrong to have others being beat up for me.

"Y-you guys sh-should get out of here," I stuttered, trying to smile. "I-It's really not a b-big deal." Kin glared at the pink haired cheerleader and snarled.

"Yea, we weren't doing anything," she snapped.

"Not like you'd even try to stop us," Zaku challenged. Which, I guess, was the wrong thing to say, for within a matter of seconds, Pinkie had him in a chock-hold.

"I wouldn't try to _what_?" The girl growled into his ear. Only a whimper was her answer. The girl smirked in triumph as she released Zaku and gave him a good kick to the rear. Meanwhile, the redhead was glaring Kin into oblivion or something.

"You guys have really overstepped your boundaries," the redhead was saying with a loud pop of her gum and a cock of her eyebrow. "Like, seriously; _we run this shit."_Kin seemed ready to protest- but a growl from Pinkie sent her stumbling into Zaku. _  
_

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? We were just having fun," Zaku whined as he placed a protective arm around Kin. Ino raised a nose at Zaku and flipped her perfect, glossy hair.

"Please. She is practically one of us now. Get used it or get the hell out of my hallway."

I didn't even get a chance to blink before the two students were scurrying to safety. I blinked after them, completely flabbergasted.

...

What had just happened? Did a cheerleader, no not even one, did _three _cheerleaders just save me from certain death-err, um- bullying? Could it actually be? Or was the world seriously going to end in 2012 and I had been the idiot who _hadn't _believed? I was too lost in my own mental stew of confusion, that I didn't notice Pinkie place a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay, Hinata?" Pinkie asked, concern clear in her eyes. _She knew my name. _Zombie apocalypse. Next week. It was going to happen._  
_

"She looks faint, Sak," Ino mused.

"It must be your ugly face," mocked the redhead. Pinkie (or Sak, which didn't sound like much of a name, but whatever) glared over at the redhead who merely pushed her lips together and made a less-then-attractive-face. "You can't hate me because of my honesty."

"Then can I hate you because you're a bitch?"

"You love me for that and you know it."

The exchange between the two girls was extremely foreign to me, and did nothing to make me feel like the world _wasn't _going to end.

"But seriously, Hinata, are you okay?" Ino was asking, focusing her blue eyes on me. I blinked at her for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Thank you for... saving me, I guess." Three bright smiles were their responses and the girls made quick work of flocking me and dragging me to the cafeteria.

"Aw, she's so sweet! Can I keep her?" Pinkie/Sak was asking as she hooked onto my arm.

"I literally am in love with your hair. So if you, like, wake up bald, you'll know who to blame," Red/Supposed-Bitch was squealing.

"Leave her alone, you guys. As a future member of Konoha High's cheerleaders, Hinata is entitled to not be a pet and keep her hair," Ino was answering.

I was gasping. Multiple times.

Because last time I checked, Hyuuga Hinata was _not _a cheerleader!

* * *

**Curious as to what's going on? We all are. And um, hopefully I won't get lynched for using Karin as a good guy. Because I read a story where she was and that Karin was freaking AMAZING and basically purged all of my past disdain for the girl.**

**And next chapter we get to see Naruto *proceed to flail in excitement***

**Oh and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/ALERTS/COMMUNITY THINGY BECAUSE IT MEANS SO MUCH :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Cheerleaders Are Crazy

**:D it's really hot in here, but don't worry. I will keep on all of my clothing.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cheerleaders Are Crazy? Very much so.

* * *

_I was gasping. Multiple times._

_Because last time I checked, Hyuuga Hinata was not a cheerleader!_

_There had to be some kind of mistake.  
_

"Um, where are you guys taking me?" It wasn't that important, I just was curious if I needed, you know, a bodyguard or a lawyer or a gun...

"To lunch," Ino answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, Ino, we cant take her in dressed like this! She looks like an abandoned orphan!" Um. Alright. The redhead seemed to realize that she had offended me and gave me a smile that was apologetic enough. "No offense."

"None taken," I assured her, even though that was clearly a lie.

"Do you have back up clothes with you?" Ino asked.

"Always," was the redhead's response before taking a hold of my elbow and dragging me to the bathroom.

In hindsight, I should've gotten a gun.

* * *

"Oh my Gucci, that shirt actually looks good on her," Sakura whistled when I exited the bathroom. Only, I didn't willingly exit. Karin dragged me out. And yea, we were on first name basis now. Karin made sure that I knew 'everyone that was everyone's' names. Too bad for her, I only remembered those most relevant to me; Ino, Sakura, and Karin.

Not that I was actually worried about names. Oh, no, I was much to worried about the fact that my sweatshirt was missing, all because Karin had given me a mini-makeover in the bathroom. In place of the familiar grey sweater, Karin gave me a bright red 'Lady Foxes' t-shirt (one of the cheer-leading shirt) that strained over my chest. She also decided to put makeup on my face.

"You're too pretty to need too much makeup," she had said, "but just enough to make you look like you didn't just wake up."

I had a feeling Karin was all about her backhanded compliments.

Anyway.

The "new look" wasn't totally bad and didn't feel all that wrong, missing sweatshirt aside. The three cheerleaders seemed to approve of me, so we headed to lunch again. Once we got there, I immediately remembered why I usually went off campus with Tenten.

It.

Was.

Packed.

People were everywhere, the noise level was practically tangible, and the stench of food was intoxicating. And not in the good way. I looked around, shrinking back and bumping into Ino.

"Busy place, right?" Ino grinned down at me and proceeded to drag me towards her lunch table.

"Why do you look so scared, Hinata? Don't you eat lunch here?" Sakura asked. I shook my head no.

"I-I usually go out to eat. But since I was filling out that a-application, I told my friends to go on without me." Sakura blinked her wide, green eyes at me. They were full of concern.

"What were you going to do without them?" Eat in an unoccupied stall, probably. I didn't say that out loud, however. Sakura would've though me strange I was sure. "Well, you don't have to go off campus anymore! You're eating with us from now on!" With a determination like that, there really was no arguing with her. So it was not much of a surprise when I was suddenly forced into a chair and surrounded by my new 'BFFs'.

I can't say I was comfortable with the situation in the slightest. Especially when other people started pouring into our table.

"Hey, bitches." It was a female's voice that made the crude greeting, but as I looked up I saw that it was a group of four (one girl, three guys) sliding into chairs. I swallowed, realizing with great embarrassment that I recognized them all. The girl was Tayuya. I didn't really associate with her much, but she was nice enough to me in English (though she did always steal my pencils). Uchiha Sasuke was a quite kind of guy, but he wasn't very kind to me. Inuzuka Kiba used to be my best friend, but upon entering sports and becoming popular, there was never really time to talk.

The last boy, however, I'd know anywhere. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was the boy I used to have a crush on.

Gulp.

"Hi guys," Sakura chirped.

"Where are the others?" Karin asked instead of greeting the newcomers.

"Can I have some of your juice?" Ino asked, snatching Tayuya's drink and downing half of the thing in one swig.

"Get your own, whore," Tayuya snapped, taking her drink back.

"They're coming," Naruto said as an answer to Karin. The table began talking like it was a normal day for them. None of them noticed me, and that made Sakura frowned.

"Is no one going to say _hi _to the new girl? That's so rude!"

Thanks for putting me in the spotlight Sakura. It really means a lot to me.

..._Not really._

* * *

**Done! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and alerts and favorites and stuff! I love you all so much for it!**


	4. Chapter 3: New girl?

**:'D crying metaphorical tears of joy right now. 30 alerts? really. you guys are amazing  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3: The New Girl? I've Never Been

* * *

_Thanks for putting me in the spotlight Sakura. It really means a lot to me._

_...Not really._

_I actually feel like hitting you with a shovel right about now.  
_

"Huh... she is new," mused Tayuya as she swirled a french fry in her pile of ketchup. "Hey, aren't you in my English Lit class?" So Tayuya did recognize me other than the girl who's pencils she frequently stole. I nodded my head 'yes' and looked down at my books lying forlornly on the table (apparently someone had picked them up for me).

"Yea, she is! Her name's Hinata and she's the newest cheerleader," Sakura said, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"I, uh... what?"

"Isn't she cute?" Karin added, putting an arm around my waist.

"I like her hair," Tayuya commented as her eyes trailed to my dark locks. I squeaked and let my hands fly up to my head.

"Please don't scalp me! I really like my hair!" The statement recieved strange looks from all of the guys at the table; the girls started laughing.

"Do you just not _love _her?" Sakura, Ino, and Karin gushed at the same time. Tayuya shrugged. Sasuke grunted. Kiba and Naruto. however, were suspiciously quite throughout the entire conversation. Kiba was busy staring holes into my face. Naruto looked more or less confused.

I don't know why.

Naruto and I had all of one conversation since middle school. Still, after the 'my having a crush on him and his finding out thanks to the large mouth of a certain Suigetsu' incident and my getting over him, I think we were still on decent terms.

At least he didn't look ready to attack me.

"So, you're a cheerleader now?" Tayuya asked me, bringing me back to the present.

"I...I mean I think I'm going to try out?" The statement morphed into a question once it left my lips and I looked to Ino to confirm this for me. The blonde was considerably more focused on some argument she was having with Sasuke and another dark haired boy who had randomly appeared at the table without my knowledge. Without her, I felt a little lost as of what to say to Tayuya, but thankfully, Sakura helped me out.

"Of course Hinata's trying out!" _Kind of _helped me out.

Either that or she just pushed me up shit creek without a paddle.

"We're going to make sure she gets on the team!" Kiba looked over at Sakura with a doubtful expression.

"Hinata doesn't exactly do the whole cheering thing. She's more of a suffer in silence type." His eyes flickered towards me for a moment, and in that moment, I felt a little... odd. Like Kiba was baiting me; it was strange. I wasn't sure if it was the four crazy girls around me or the cafeteria fumes, but something triggered my Inner-Diva and let me just tell you, that diva hit me like a trolley.

"It's been three years, Kiba. I'm pretty sure I've matured just a little bit since then,_ okay_?"

All was silent. And then-

"Yea, _Kiba_, people change!" Sakura snapped.

"You are _so _rude!" Karin hissed.

"Moron," Ino muttered with an eyeroll. "Tayuya, go take Hinata to get some lunch. I'm pretty sure she wants to have some time away from Mr. Sensitivity over there." Kiba glared at Ino who just flipped her hair at him. Tayuya nodded for me to follow her, so as a good little girl (and someone entirely too embarrassed about her inappropriate behavior) I got up to follow her.

"Erm... sorry, Kiba," I quickly apologized over my shoulder before Tayuya dragged me away.

We hadn't stepped more than a few feet before the brown eyed girl smacked my arm. Very hard. To say I yelped would've been a bit of an understatement.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder. It was going to bruise, I just knew it. Tayuya held no sympathy as she grabbed my wrist again and yanked me towards the lunch line.

"You don't apologize to the likes of that Inuzuka," Tayuya instructed. She seemed so angry; her black heeled boots clicked heavily against the linoleum ground with each step.

"Why? I was mean to him."

"So? He was mean _first_." I blinked at the girl. In a way, I respected her bold tenacity and firecracker anger. In another, more sane way, I feared it. "Look, I understand in your world, you've gotta be all sugar and gumdrops to everyone, but in the real world it's eat or be eaten. And I've known you all of five seconds and I'm willing to admit that I don't want you to get eaten." Wow. Guess I was a charmer. Who knew? "I don't like most girls. Too damned catty and fake. You're nice, though, so I want you to last. So grow a damned backbone and quit being a pussy. Get it?" What was not to get? Tayuya was incredibly, if not frighteningly straightforward.

"Got it," I answered meekly with the biggest smile I could muster.

"What's wrong with you? Did you pee yourself?" So my smile wasn't that believable. Unfortunate.

"Erm..."

"Hey, guys, wait up!" God, did I know that voice anywhere. I bit back a nervous 'eep' as Naruto, blonde hair as vibrant as ever, jogged up to Tayuya and I, a bright grin on his face. It was one of those contagious smiles that gave people a warm feeling inside and made them feel like smiling, too...

Not that I cared.

Because I _didn't_.

"Uzumaki. What are you doing here?" Naruto's blue eyes shifted to Tayuya as his smile shrank a little.

"Uh, Sakura and Ino are having another..." he trailed off and stepped aside. From our spot, we could see the screaming match between Sakura and Ino. Poor Sasuke was caught in-between them. Tayuya puffed out her cheeks.

"I'll go deal with it. Get her some food and find her another place to sit. Hyuuga probably won't like all that fighting." It was true. I wouldn't. Naruto bobbed his head, looking eternally grateful for an excuse to get away from Ino and Sakura, and Tayuya stalked off. Leaving me with Naruto.

Great.

* * *

**I WANT to say I'll update tonight but I'm kinda being forced to go to a party so... maybe not :P I feel like I'm dragging on this cafeteria scene, but I think I only have like 3 paragraphs or so left cuz I just need her to talk to Naruto and then we'll get to the good part of Hinata attempting to cheerlead... so excitement ensues!**


	5. Chapter 4: You Know Me

**:'D crying metaphorical tears of joy right now. 41 alerts? GSONOAND FISDNIFAASFADHAFNDA yeas i just had an illiterate moment.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4: You Know Me? That's weird

* * *

_Naruto bobbed his head, looking eternally grateful for an excuse to get away from Ino and Sakura, and Tayuya stalked off. Leaving me with Naruto._

_Great. Exactly what I wanted; being alone with Naruto. Sigh._

Naruto was staring at me, eyes wide and speculative. At least, I liked to imagine that he had a speculative look on his face. I was too busy contemplating my comfortable and plain flat boots. To say that there wasn't any tension in the air would've been a dirty lie. Because that tension would've been harder to cut than frozen butter.

"So..." I looked up to see Naruto with his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight from side to side. "Cheerleader." Naruto began walking towards the lunch line and I followed him with knots in my stomach.

"Yea. I'm gonna be the new one, I guess..." Naruto nodded thoughtfully as he lifted a tray and looked around.

"What food do you want?" Naruto asked me. I blinked at him.

"I, uh..." Realization hit. "You don't have to carry my tray for me." Naruto shrugged as he gave me one of his trademark grins.

"Yea, well, I want to. I mean, after the way you handled Kiba, I have mad respect for you, though I kinda didn't see that coming from you, Hinata, but still..." Naruto trailed off as he inspected the ramen noodles. "Do you think these are good?"

I didn't answer. I was still stuck on the fact that Naruto remembered my name. After The Incident , I had assumed that Naruto had done his best to delete me from his memories. Like I was a big mistake or something. But at that moment, the way he smiled at me as if we were old friends...

It felt weird. Wrong almost.

"Y-you know me?" I asked quietly. Naruto was placing the ramen down, figuring that school-made noodles just wouldn't do, and he went to the fruit section. His eyes flickered towards me as he placed a bowl of fruit on my tray followed by some pasta, probably pasta from an aluminum packet. Gross.

"Well, of course I know you, Hinata. We've been going to school together since Kintergarden. You were in my class, too! Iruka-sensei had been our teacher, and you sat on the penguin mat." Wow. He remembered all of that? I myself had forgotten about the animal mats we children used to sit on, but here came Naruto, ex-crush, remembering every detail. "Hey, Hinata, is this good?" Naruto held the tray out for me to take a look. I nodded without really inspecting it. I paid for my food and the two of us exited the line that sold lunch, heading to a table away from Ino and Sakura.

We ate lunch in an awkward silence.

* * *

I was doing my homework when my little sister, Hanabi, peered her head into my room, a curious gleam in her white eyes.

"Nee-San?"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying out to be a cheerleader?" Bad news travels fast, doesn't it? I forced my eyes to stay glued on the algorithms before me, but the numbers were quickly blending together as thoughts of pompoms and cartwheels filled my brain.

"Erm... yes. I am." Hanabi's lips pursed as she tried to imagine what I was telling her.

"That's... cool, I guess. Anyway. There's a pink haired girl at the door saying she needs you right now." An image of an impatient Sakura came to mind. I immediately shivered. Hanabi was scratching her hair as she narrowed her eyes at me. "Does Dad know about this yet?" Crap. Dad.

"No. Please don't tell him yet. I'm looking for the right time." Though there wasn't really a right time to tell my straight-laced father that his sixteen year old daughter was going to be flipping around in miniskirts and midriffs. Hanabi shrugged and walked out of my room- just as Sakura walked right in, towing a large suitcase behind her. I stared at it in awe.

"Before you ask, yes, this is all for you, and yes, it's your new look." New look?

"B-but, Sakura-San, I haven't even made the team yet!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she began unzipping her huge suitcase revealing a lot of black and a lot of heels.

"First off, plain ol' Sakura is fine. Secondly, don't worry about making the team. I'm gonna train you in all that is cheer-y." Oh, joy. "And Tayuya and Karin are going to be your attitude coaches." I nearly choked on my spit.

"Attitude coaches? What do I need an attitude coach for?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that you're a little too sweet to survive in the Popular Girl world." I frowned. "Don't get me wrong, you don't have to be a Mega-Bitch, just... different. You have to stand out. And Ino thinks you've got Star Potential!" Star Potential? Since when did I have any of that? Sakura seemed to sense the doubt that radiated from me and chucked a hairbrush at my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For doubting in yourself. Now stand up and strip!" My eyes nearly popped out of my head in surprise. Sakura rolled her own eyes. "I'm going to help you try on some outfits, Hinata. No rape will be involved." Reluctantly, I obeyed her, undressing with only minimal grumbling. Sakura made a snarky remark about my underwear and how plain it was. I ignored it because, who on earth would ever see my bra anyway? I didn't need anything fancy, just plain ol' brown did it for me. Sometimes peach or black if I wore white. You know, the necessities. Sakura shrugged it off and quickly dressed me in an outfit of her choice.

It was daring, dark, and... not my style. Black pantyhose, matching high-waist skirt with a belt around my middle, and a navy shirt tucked into it all. And let's not forget the black, thick and heeled boots Sakura had shoved my feet into. All together, the outfit was nice, I guess, just not me. It showed off a lot of leg, even if said leg was shrouded by panty-hoe-cloth. My arms felt bare and I was sure my chest was pushing out of my shirt. Sakura, though, nodded in approval.

"I really like this outfit. It actually shows off the figure you try so hard to hide," Sakura mused as she walked around me slowly. Her green eyes flew from my head to my toes and back again. They paused at my face. "Hm... definitely need to rethink your make-up routine. Think of a rosier cheek and long lashes thing. Which means liquid liner and avoid anything on your bottom waterline, okay?"

"Uh..." I stared at Sakura blankly, understanding little to nothing of what she had just said. The pinket sighed before producing a sheet of paper from her denim shorts and forcing it into my hands.

"This is the instructions to your hair and makeup tomorrow," Sakura said as she began backing out of my bedroom. My mind lingered on the word 'tomorrow'.

"Are you saying I'm wearing all of this tomorrow?" I squeaked, feeling butterflies begin to take flight in my gut. Sakura looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"Well, _duh_, what else did you expect to wear?"

It was about that moment in time when I realized that being a cheerleader wasn't a title.

It was a life-style choice.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites because I love the attention :P but seriously, I appreciate everything you guys do and say!**


	6. Chapter 5: Cheer'N'Mean Girl Practice?

**:'D  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 5: Cheer'n'Mean Girl Practice? Interesting

* * *

_It was about that moment in time when I realized that being a cheerleader wasn't a title._

_It was a life-style choice._

_Or a cult. Either or was pretty likely.  
_

The next day, I went to school.

In my new outfit.

And let me just tell you that when a girl ditches her sweatshirt and wears some make up, a _lot _of people notice. And when I say a lot of people I mean from:

"_Dang_, Hinata," whistled Konohamaru as he watched me pass by from across the hallway.

To:

"Well look who's actually hot under all that fucking material," Hidan commented, passing me by with a wolfish smile. That's right. Even upperclassmen noticed my transformation. And while I had never really been seeking for compliments from Hidan, the fact he actually _had _made me feel... excited, proud almost.

By the time I got to first period English Lit, I was practically bursting with joy.

And all it took was a certain brunette sliding into the seat next to me to burst that joyous bubble.

Because I might've forgotten to tell my best friend that I planned on becoming a cheerleader.

Oops.

"Um... nice look, Hinata," Tenten said, though it was clear she didn't mean a word of it. Her brown eyes were studying me closely, as if she couldn't actually believe that I had decided to wear such a revealing outfit.

Honestly.

I hadn't.

"Thanks, Tenten." There was an awkward silence between the two of us as Tenten continued staring at me.

"Does this have anything to do with your apparent spot on the cheer-leading team?" Fast news travels indeed.

"Oh, who told you? I wanted to explain this mess myself!" Tenten smiled a little as she crossed her ankles and leaned back in her chair.

"Don't worry, it was just Neji." Neji? As in my protective cousin, Neji? Lord, I was so screwed whenever he found me! "Surprisingly he didn't seem that mad about it. Just shocked." Tenten's grin grew a little lopsided as she spoke. "Really, really shocked. Not that I'm not. I am shocked. You don't do all that flippy shit the cheerleaders do. So what's this really about? Blackmail? Sabotage?" I shook my head.

"No, it's nothing illegal. I just need credits to go to that College Camp." Tenten's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Nerd Camp wants you to shake your thang in a miniskirt? Seems... oxymoronic." I nodded in agreement. "Well... if you need me to do anything to help you along, then don't be afraid to call me. We're not best friends for nothing, you know." I smiled just as our teacher walked in. It was actually great news knowing that Tenten supported my decision despite how much she despised cheering.

It was good knowing who your real friends were.

* * *

School went by with a similar pattern of guys noticing me and fawning over me, and it was quite empowering. I was as nice as always, mind you, but my posture was a little bit straighter and my head was a little bit higher. As the final bell rang and I walked down the hall with a new glow, I was sure everyone noticed my new confidence.

Ino sure as hell did.

The blonde was waiting by my locker with a short brunette behind her. I smiled as I approached them.

"Hello, Ino-San and friend," I greeted. Ino's friend greeted me as well, but Ino barely even smiled.

"Hinata, this is Matsuri. Matsuri, this is Hinata. You two will be practicing after school together in the gym." Ino's blue eyes landed on me. "Hinata, Matsuri is your cheerleading coach."

"But... I thought that was you..."

"Being the Team Captain," you could tell that in Ino's mind, both words were capitolized to further enhance their importance, " I have a lot of things to attend to. Important things." I glanced to Matsuri who just shook her head. It was one of those obvious 'don't ask' gestures. Oh well. "You will start your training today after school. Tayuya and Temari will drive you home and give you some pointers in how to be like one of us. Sakura will come over again tonight to help you pick and outfit. In the morning Karin will pick you up and tell you more about being one of us." I mentally counted the cheerleaders in my head.

"There's only six of you," I noted aloud. Ino snorted with an eye roll while Matsuri just nodded.

"Yea. There's usually ten, but only the six of us made it."

"That's why we're having a second round of try-outs," Ino finished in a haughty fashion. I wasn't sure if she was trying to be mean. But it sure felt like it. Ino bade me farewell before walking away, sure to shake her hips and look perfect like only a Cheer-leading Captain should. I looked to Matsuri who was watching me quietly.

"Is she, um... always like that?" Matsuri smiled a little.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Practice wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. Actually, it went substantially better than I had originally predicted. Matsuri had wanted to see how well I could flip and split, and it turned out that I was really good at nearly everything! Though I couldn't do the splits and the how-to's of a herkie was beyond me. But still. I could tell by the other cheerleader's surprised looks that I was doing really well.

"I think that's all I need to see for today," Matsuri said after thirty minutes of flipping and stretching. I was bouncing on my bare toes, full of excitement despite the fact that I was covered in sweat.

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed before doing another backflip. Matsuri applauded me with a large grin.

"With this kind of progress you will definitely make the team," Matsuri squealed, running up to me and giving me a hug. I hugged her back and we were soon joined by the other cheerleaders, save for Tayuya ('that's some gay shit right there'), Temari (who appeared too tough for that), and Ino (who was doing Cheer Captain Duties). All in all, I was having a blast as an almost-cheerleader.

Maybe becoming one wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Our group hug lasted about twenty seconds before Temari pried everyone away, saying it was time to take me home. I was too hyper to remember that Temari and Tayuya were going to be instructing me in the art of being a 'popular' so I followed them to Tayuya's shiny red car. I didn't know what kind it was, only that it was one guys drooled over. Almost as much as they drooled over the girls driving it.

"Alright, Hinata, are you ready for your Mean Girl pointers?" Tayuya asked as she got into her car. I shrugged and reached for the passenger door handle. I froze and glanced over my shoulder.

"Temari-San, do you want to sit up front?" I asked, being polite as always. When Temari approached me, a smirk on her face, she bumped me out of the way with her hips. I didn't fight back, only stared with widened eyes. Tayuya stuck her head out of the window.

"For starters, don't ever offer up Shotgun. It's a seat everyone vies for and you should, too." Temari nodded in agreement as she opened a small, compact mirror.

"If you don't, people will step all over you," Temari pointed out while applying another coat of lip gloss. Their words made a kind of weird sense in my brain as I got into the backseat and rested in the middle.

"So, I've got to be straightforward. I can do that." Tayuya and Temari shared a look.

"Really, Hinata? Can you be?" I didn't answer; just watched as Tayuya backed her car out of the school parking lot and began tearing down the road at very high speeds. Speeds high enough to make my heart stop at practically every turn.

"Tayuya-San!" I gasped as she sped down the street, ignoring honking cars and pedestrians alike. "Please, slow down!"

"Hinata, dear, you've got to learn that life only comes once. If you want to waste it sitting on the side lines and taking things slow, that's your call. But I prefer to do whatever the fuck I want." And thus, Tayuya continued driving like a maniac, ignoring the rest of my pleas for her to slow down.

It was somewhere in the midsts of my screaming and desperate prayers to get out of the car alive that I began to realize that maybe Tayuya was right. Maybe I did travel too slow at times, and maybe I needed to take more risks, do what _I _wanted to do, and not think about what other people wanted. Maybe I needed to speak my mind. Just a little bit. Just enough so that I wouldn't become that one cheerleader who didn't stand out.

I mean, there was Ino with her perfection. Tayuya and her independence. Temari and her toughness. Matsuri and her girliness. Sakura and her kindness. Karin and her supposed party girl-i-ness...

What did I have? Shyness?

I doubted that something like that would cut it.

Still, once Tayuya skidded to a sloppy halt in front of my house, and I stumbled out of her car like a drunkard, I felt glad to be home. Even Exaultent. I could still be me and not blend in, couldn't I? After all, a polite girl wasn't on the team yet. I could do that.

It could work.

I hoped.

* * *

**Dude, I've got a good plan in mind. And I think you guys will enjoy it :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Officially?

**Oh My LAWWWD its raining :(  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 6: Officially? I'm A Pom-Pom Girl

* * *

_After all, a polite girl wasn't on the team yet. I could do that._

_It could work._

_I hoped._

_Either that or it'd blow up in my face._

**_-two weeks later-_**

"Oh My God! Hinata!" I was seriously hoping that Hanabi wasn't going to make a habit of bursting into my room when I was trying to do math homework. Because math was a lot harder for me than people thought. So many numbers were involved, and then of course they decided to mix in the alphabet _just for the heck of it_.

"Yes, Nee-Chan?" I asked, expecting to look up and meet my sister's eyes. Instead, in her excitement to tell me whatever news she had, Hanabi didn't stop at my bed like she usually did, but leapt over the edge and tackled me flat on my back! I gasped in surprise as I looked down at the brunette. "Um, wh-what's this about?" Hanabi looked up at me with an expression on her face that I could only describe as pure shock.

"Y-you! Hinata, you! Y-y-you-" Now I was becoming worried. Hanabi never stuttered. Ever. I sat up and pressed a palm against my sister's forehead. She had no fever, but she was shivering. What could have happened?

"I what? Hanabi, what did I do? What's wrong?" Hanabi shook her head as her mouth formed a small smile. Smile? Was it good news, then? Had I been called to an early college program?

...One could dream...

"_You made the cheerleading squad!_"

* * *

"Your score wasn't anywhere near perfect, but it was in the top four, so we're still stuck with you," Ino was saying over the phone. I had barely said a word since I had called asking if the news Hanabi delivered had been true. It didn't matter that I wasn't the best. I was still _good_, good enough to be a Lady Fox! That was a major accomplishment for a girl like me! "You do realize that now that you're one of us, you've got to attend practice, right?"

"I can do that," I answered quickly. "It was actually pretty fun, last time!" I could practically see Ino rolling her eyes.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Hinata." I knew that. Why didn't she think I knew that? Of course, I kept my mouth shut and dumbly nodded my head as if Ino could see me. Somehow, I think she might've been able to. "Yea, well, congradulations for making the team, I suppose. And you're going to have to drop PE, but I already took care of that. You're fourth period is now Math while your Seventh is free to be athletics, a.k.a. Cheer leading time." I blinked at the news.

"I thought cheerleading practice was after school?"

"No, Hinata," Ino said, all slow as if I was some kind of idiot, "it's a class period. It runs into after school because I do not settle for less then the best from my girls. Okay?" Okay. I could understand that. I could also understand the underlying threat to Ino's words.

"I won't let you down, Ino, I promise."

"Good to know." There was a slight pause before Ino started speaking again, pitching her voice quieter. "Also, it's kind of a tradition that every time a cheerleader is accepted into our ranks, we throw a bit congratz kind of party. No doubt we'll have one this year, so..."

"So I have to go?" I wasn't a party person and I was pretty sure Ino was aware of this.

"Yes. You have to go." I pouted a little, but didn't complain.

"Okay. When is it?"

"You'll get the deets soon enough. Just... don't tell your parents where you're going. Say you're sleeping over at my house." Once again I nodded despite the fact that I was on the phone. I blushed at my moronic display and uttered a quick 'okay' just before Ino had the chance to hang up on me.

It was okay. I was too busy screaming in excitement to notice.

* * *

The next day was... interesting.

As I walked through the halls, conversing with Tenten as always, I couldn't help but notice how people were looking me. Almost... _watching_ me. I began tugging at the end of the dark denim shorts Sakura had given me to wear, figuring they might've showed off a little _too _much leg. Tenten was glancing around as well, though she seemed considerably more irritated than I was.

"Uh... is there a reason people are staring at you? Or is this special treatment cheerleaders get?" If it was, I definitely could do without it.

"I'm not sure. It's creeping me out," I admitted. Tenten took to glaring at those who looked at me to long. Most people looked away shortly after Tenten snarled at them. Some, though, continued staring and whispering at me.

It was even worse in fourth period, because not only was I stared at because I had randomly appeared in that class, but I was also a new cheerleader that everyone felt the need to talk about.

_"There she is- one of the new cheerleaders."_

_"I love her shirt."_

_"Are you kidding? She's dressed like a slut."_

_"Ugh, I was watching their tryouts. She was _so _uncoordinated. The only reason they let her on the team is because Kiba..." _

I can't say that the latest gossip about me I heard hadn't peaked my interest. In fact, I unconsciously leaned towards the girls, attempting to hear the end of the sentence. Only, a certain blonde completely stopped me from hearing the end.

"Hey, Hinata. I didn't know you were in this class." And Uzumaki Naruto was sliding into the desk next to mine.

"Um... good afternoon, Naruto-San." Naruto's nose wrinkled a little as he began placing his belongings (a lone folder and a bright orange pencil) onto the desk top.

"Naruto-San?" At first, I had thought he was picking on me. A blush warmed my face as I looked down. "Nobody's ever called me _that_ before..." Naruto stated thoughtfully. He then turned to me with a smile. "You're so different, Hinata...or should I say Hinata-San?" Naruto placed his hands together and bowed his head at me. I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face. "Well, anyway... I heard you made the team." I nodded my head but ultimately continued to stare at my dark blue nails (to which Sakura was also to blame).

"Yea, I did. I don't think I did the routine that well, but-"

"Are you serious? Sakura told me that you were great!" Sakura and Naruto were friends? I tried thinking back at their interactions. I always had assumed Sakura hated Naruto due to her constant abuse towards him. And then my mind processed what Naruto was saying.

"I'm sure she's just being nice." Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Fine, fine. You're at least going to the party, right?" I wondered why Naruto was concerned about that, but I decided not to ask.

"Actually, I don't have much of a choice..." Naruto responded to this by laughing. And as I watched him throw his head back and laugh, not caring if anyone was watching- and trust me, many people were- I realized that I really liked how Naruto laughed. Sure, it wasn't the most attractive laugh, but it was... strangely adorable.

Strangely.

Like, in a platonic way.

Just friends.

Yea.

* * *

**Anyone seen the Naruto Shippuden clip when Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba were talking about Shino's face? Yea, watch that, and you're life will be changed by Naruto's amazing laugh. **


	8. Chapter 7: I don't Party

**Woot! Long chapter!  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 7: I don't Party. Really.

* * *

_I realized that I really liked how Naruto laughed. Sure, it wasn't the most attractive laugh, but it was... strangely adorable._

_Strangely._

_Like, in a platonic way._

_Just friends._

_Yea. That makes sense, right?_

"Do you prefer the black deep V or the bleach splattered shorts and t-shirt?" Karin was holding both outfits up to herself as she stared in a full-length mirror. She had taken it upon herself to be my official dress-up designer, but had ultimately spent more time attempting to pick an outfit for herself. I was sure the redhead would look good in anything she wore and instead tried finding an outfit for myself. "On one hand, the black dress is sophisticated and sexy, but the casual style is flirty and fun! I just don't know which ones guys will like me in more!" Oh, the tragedies of a hot girl.

"I guess you should take into consideration what you'll be doing," I offered. Karin was silent for a moment before tossing aside the dress with a wide grin.

"Flirty and fun it is!" Karin spun on her heels, obviously proud of her choice as she turned her gaze on me. "So what are you wearing?" I stared at the clothes in my hands. I had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in hand. Karin shook her head at me. "Oh no, you don't want to wear that to this kind of party. It's all about having fun, and you're going to be feeling very stiff in those jeans. Try jeggings. It'd accentuate your hips better, considering you don't really have any." Um. Alright.

I dropped the jeans onto my bed and searched for a pair of black jeggings whilst Karin tossed a billowy violet tank top my way.

"I suggest curling your hair," Karin said as she began pulling off the clothes she had worn to school on that Friday. I had learned rather quickly that none of the cheerleaders had any qualms against changing in front of others. I also learned that they expected me to be just as calm about stripping. Which I wasn't.

Though in my defense, my father had raised me to be, basically, a conservative prude.

It felt like mere moments later that Karin and I pulled up to the house of whoever's parents were out of town so that our congratz party could be held there, and let me tell you this; the party was _a party_.

Music was blasting. Red cups already littered the lawn. Cars were practically stacked upon other cars, there were so many people. Karin pushed her black rim glasses up her nose as she whistled, clearly impressed. That only scared me more. If _she _was impressed, did that mean the party was going to be out of control? I gulped, suddenly wishing I was in my room, hiding beneath my snuggy.

There was a pressure at my elbow. I glanced over to see Karin was holding me, in an attempt to make us look like friends. I could tell by the way she narrowed her eyes that she knew I wanted to run away.

Darn.

"Let's go mingle, Hinata!" Karin sang loudly as she forcefully dragged me to the large house. I gulped again, watching as the dark abode grew bigger and bigger until it loomed over me. It was basically pulsing, the volume from the stereo system was so loud. The inside must've been excruciating.

"Are you sure we have to go in there? Can't we just sit outside or something?" Karin smiled at me.

"Don't be so scared, Hinata. Trust me, I've been to _thousands _of parties and only a handful have ended up with the police crashing it."

Erm. Okay. That officially freaked me out.

I whimpered in protest, but the determined Karin knocked on the door with little concern for my well being. I'm sure i was pretty pale myself. Paler than usual, I mean. The mahogany door swung open revealing none other than Kiba.

"Hey, you guys made it," Kiba said, a large grin spreading across his face. Since our last conversation three weeks ago, he really seemed to have warmed up to me. Or maybe it was because I was in the presence of a hot girl. Hm... Kiba led us inside, pushing an aisle for us as he led Karin and me to the kitchen, a place with a little less people but a lot more booze. I warily stared at the silver keg no more than ten feet from me.

Watching the keg that I _knew_ had been eyeballing me was so distracting, I nearly missed how Karin gave Kiba a smirk and a wink before ducking out of the kitchen. Nearly missed. Not quite.

"Wh-where is she going?" I squeaked, feeling the air begin to thin. Without Karin, I became vastly aware of how many strangers I was surrounded by, and since when had Kiba's kitchen became so small? I needed Karin. I needed air. I needed-

"Don't worry about her. Here, let me show you around the place, get you acquainted." Space. Oh, how I needed space from Kiba, who's arm was slung around my shoulders as if I had _asked _him to put it there. I looked up at Kiba, who was grinning down at me with a large, wolfish grin.

"Kiba-San... why are you so close to me?" The question was enough to make him hesitate, but not enough for him to get the idea that I wanted no part of him touching me at that moment. My head was _way _to full of blasting music to deal with _that _kind of contact.

"I..." Kiba coughed, "I told you, I want to show you around the place. Private tour from yours truly." Another grin. What was _with _him?

"I've been to your house before... or did you forget..." Kiba's face fell at that. However, he began steering me out of the kitchen and to his living room. He had once had a large marble table in the center, and, if I remembered correctly, brown couches. But that night, none of them were there. I figured out later that he had moved them for the party, but in my frenzied mind state, all I could think about was escape. "Wanna dance?" Kiba shouted over the music. I could feel many pairs of eyes on me, so I looked around.

It couldn't be my imagination that Ino, Tayuya, and new member Ami were all watching me like hawks. Even as they tossed their hair and shook their hips like veteran party girls, I could just tell that all of their focus was on me. On how well I would hold up that night.

_One dance wouldn't kill me._

Though it might get close. I moved my hips in the same way Ami was doing, trying to seem graceful and confident about my movements. Kiba, seeing this as an invitation, began dancing with me, his brown eyes never leaving my body, his own self moving closer and closer to me.

It might've been the heat. That or the again, I remembered trying to shove people off of me; the contact had driven me half passed insane. All I knew was that once Kiba had placed his hands on my hips, attempted to press his groin to mine, I was done playing.

I had to get out.

My body acted on it's own will as I took a large step back, stumbling into someone, a girl with narrowed eyes and a wild bun.

"Watch where you're going, Cheerleader," the girl hissed. I flinched from her animosity, back into Kiba.

"Hinata? Hey, are you alright?" he wanted to know, but his voice melded into the music, blended into the noise, into the wild. My breathing hitched.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I-I n-need to g-go," I stammered, and tore through the house. The door appeared, a beacon to my freedom, a heaven in a desolate, party-hell. I was so close to being home-free, I felt a smile form on my face as I quickened my steps, began forcing through the thicket of people. And just as I was reaching for the doorknob-

"Hey, Hinata! You came!"

Damn.

_Damn._

**_Damn._**

I turned on my heel, thrown off by the bright blue eyes looking back at me. His grin was welcoming and his appearance was casual- orange shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and fitted jeans. It suited him nicely. Of course, I wasn't paying attention to that. Not at all. I was putting all of my focus in escaping. Seriously. I was.

"N-Naruto-San. Hi." His eyebrows knitted together, making him look concerned. Was he?

"You okay, Hinata? You look... pale. Are you sick?" Naruto's hand moved towards me. I had no idea what he was planning to do with it, so I inched backwards. Sensing that I didn't want to be touched, Naruto let his arm fall loosely at his side. "Um... did you just get here?" No. Stop talking to me, please. I want to leave.

"I got here about an hour ago."

"You didn't drink anything here, did you?" Once again, I heard concern creep into his voice. "Hidan always spikes everything. Even the _water_." Naruto shook his head. "Sneaky bastard..." I was looking over his shoulder and noticed that Ami and Ino, both poised as if having a conversation, were staring at me. Ino had an indifferent expression whilst Ami looked pissed off. I shied away from their glares and returned my focus on Naruto, who at least seemed friendly.

"Do you want to... go back to the party now?" Why was I asking this? I _hated _the party? I nearly fainted on the dance floor for crying out loud! At my words though, Naruto visibly lit up.

"Sure! Come on!" And back I was being dragged into the jaws of hell.

Hours passed, and throughout those hours, I had been tossed between a number of people. Some guys would ask me to dance. I said yes because I felt bad. Maybe they didn't have a dance partner. Maybe they really wanted to meet me, become friends. (Maybe I was just naive)...

Eventually, my inability to fully relax made me steal away to the top floor, out window doors, and onto the balcony that overlooked Kiba's backyard. And finally, I took in a deep breath and released it. Even though I could still feel the music beneath my toes, and even though the smell of liquor and sweat was strong in the air, just being away from it all was enough to clear my mind, make me feel relaxed again. I slowly slid to the ground, leaning my head against the cool railing and closed my eyes.

This was bliss.

...

"_Hinata, ohmygawd, are you alright_!"

_...Why me..._

I opened my eyes, my vision snapping back and forth as strong hands violently shook my shoulders.

"Wh-what th-the h-h-eee-ell?" I cried. Because I'm sure my brain was doing summer-salts in my freaking skull. The shaking stopped, and once my vision began to clear, I found myself gazing- erm, looking- into a pair of blue eyes.

For the second time that night.

"N-Naruto-San? What are you doing out here?" I wanted to know, hardly even feeling Naruto place a hand against my forehead as his eyes flew over my body, possibly looking for anything out of place.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for you, dattebayo!" Dattebayo? I blinked at Naruto as he nearly yanked me to my feet and spun me around. "Are you okay, Hinata? No one touched you, right?" Who would touch _me_?

"Naruto-San, what are you talking about? I'm fine! I just closed my eyes for a second..." In an attempt to escape this place. Naruto froze, staring at me and blinking rapidly. And then a smile was on his face.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry about that." Inwardly, I growled. Outwardly, I forced a smile on my own face.

"It's okay. You were just worried, right?" Naruto bobbed his head.

"Yea. I was pretty worried." He leaned his forearms against the railing as he gazed out at the night sky. His profile wasn't one of a Greek god's but it was something. The way his jaw, sharp and firm set a frame for his wide eyes, curved- almost feminine- nose, and scars on his smooth cheeks that I faintly remembered happening due to a swing-set-related-accident, was actually... handsome. Beautiful, even, if one was willing to go that far. "So... whatcha doin' out here? Star gazing?" I joined Naruto leaning against the rail, though a considerable amount of space from him.

"Yes. Something like that," I quietly replied. Naruto nodded. For a moment, it was quiet. And then, I found myself talking. "I just... hated all the noise and people and... I just needed to get away from it, you know?" After I had spoken it, I immediately regretted it. Of course Naruto didn't know. He was an athlete and a damned good one at that. His best friend was Uchiha Sasuke, his last girlfriend was _Sari (yes the pretty brunette who's obsessed with Gaara), _and a boy who enjoyed talking at a loud decibel. Of course he didn't understand. After all, he was Naruto for crying out-

"Yea... I know."

_What? _

I stared at Naruto, practically gaping. He wasn't looking at me, but instead his eyes were fixated on the sky.

"Sometimes," Naruto whispered, "I just want to get away from everyone, too."

A long silence followed as his words settled into my brain.

_Sometimes I just want to get away from everyone, too._

Why would he say that? He was popular! He was rich! He was _happy! ..._Wasn't he?

Before I could ask him, Naruto's head snapped in my direction, a wide grin on his face. It was impossible to believe that seconds before he had admitted wanting to have an escape. Perhaps I imagined it? Just like I had to be imagining how Naruto grabbed my hands and began pulling me towards the house.

"Come on, Hinata, let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Naruto had only gotten me over the balcony door's threshold before I hesitated. It was enough to make the blonde stop, too, and look back at me with curious eyes. "I mean... if you _want _to come..." Naruto trailed off, staring at me.

My choices?

Stay at the party and make my team happy. Or... I looked to Naruto, my ex-crush, sudden friend, fellow escapee. And then with a cautious smile, I placed my hand in his.

"Okay," I nearly whispered.

In seconds, the two of us were off, out the front door, and running to Naruto's car. To where? Only time would tell.

Though, thinking back, perhaps I wouldn't have left, for I had no clue that people had been watching me all night, some of them judging. But then...

Maybe I would have.

Maybe I didn't care what they thought.

At that moment.

* * *

**I've been so excited to write this because this chapter basically springs the rest of the story into action.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Freedom and Rumor Mills

**The song I played as I wrote the Naruto and Hinata scene is **_"Live to Tell the Tale" by Passion Pit._** It's so cute, it was perfect for that part of the chapter, so I recommend listening to it.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 8: Freedom and Rumor Mills

* * *

_Maybe I didn't care what they thought._

_At that moment._

_After all, I was too happy about the prospect of escaping to notice anything out of the norm.  
_

"Where are we going?" I asked once inside the safety of Naruto's hummer. Naruto grinned at me as he slid the key into the ignition and pressed down the gas pedal.

"That, my friend, is a surprise!" I wasn't much of a fan of surprises, but since it was Naruto doing them, and since he seemed to have my best interest at heart, I decided to go along with it. We drove for a while, windows down, radio playing softly, and the smell of Naruto's cologne and the outside air filling my nostrils. In it's own way, it was intoxicating. Amazing. I smiled as I leaned closer to the window, shutting my eyes and feeling my hair whip around me. "Okay, we've reached our first stop!" First stop? I opened my eyes before gasping.

"N-Naruto-San! Why on earth are we at an _arcade_?" And a closed one at that. The smile on Naruto's face was too adorable-couch-I-mean-too childlike for me not to smile back, despite my innate fear of the vacant building. Unless Naruto planned to break in, I doubted that we were going to have much fun.

"Are you doubting me, Hinata? That hurts!" Naruto stopped his car. We exited, and I followed him warily as he walked towards the arcade's door. A 'closed' sign hung behind the glass. I bit my lip.

"Should we be here, Naruto-San? I mean, it's closed. This is illegal!" And I was Straight By The Books Hinata. I didn't break any laws. That was too absurd to even imagine.

"Don't worry, Hinata! My dad practically owns this place! It's almost like a second home!" Yea, that was normal. I said nothing as Naruto fished a gold key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Sasuke and I come here sometimes, you know, to play some games." I briefly wondered if silence bothered Naruto. Every time he realized that a lot of quietness had passed, he'd just pipe up and start talking.

It was kind of weird, but interesting and funny (the good kind of funny).

Soon, I was standing inside the arcade, watching as Naruto moved like a whirlwind, plugging in this machine and that before switching on this master switch on the far wall. Then, everything came alive. The machine whirred to life, dinging in a lively fashion as their colorful bulbs lit up around me and enveloped me in their welcoming warmth.

"Wow," I whispered. I had never thought technology as beautiful, but Naruto's arcade... it had a certain childlike, free charm to it. It was like... paradise in a tech-y, carefree kind of way.

"You wanna play something?" Naruto asked, appearing at my side. I nodded, and then the blonde led me to one of the nearest games. Though it felt like minutes, I know it was really hours that passed as Naruto and I played arcade games. First we played this fun dancing game, one that I was surprisingly good at (I really should've had more faith in my abilities back then, I guess). Naruto tripped a lot, and in the fun environment, I felt relaxed enough to laugh with him, and even playfully gloat.

Next, Naruto convinced me to play that machine with the crane. My skills with that one was pitiful at best, but Naruto, bless his determined soul, didn't leave it until he won a little white bear with large creepy eyes. He named it Mr. Ramen, which I guess was pretty weird, but since Naruto seemed to leak an adorable weirdness from his being, I didn't mind. In fact, I giggled at the name.

And finally, after hours of more fun and goofing around (including dressing up in these wacky clothes in this closet of gags), I decided it was high time to get home. Or Ino's house. Wherever I was supposed to be staying. Naruto nodded as he slipped out his phone and checked it. His eyes widened.

"Damn," he exclaimed. He looked up at me, an almost guilty expression on his face. "Um, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"...It's 5:23."

Well... that wasn't good. I pressed my lips together, trying to think of what I was to do next. Ino was probably asleep, and I definitely couldn't go home and face my father ('Hinata, what are you doing home at this hour? Why are you dressed like a prostitute? WHO IS THAT HOOLIGAN DRIVING YOU HOME!'). I felt like crying.

"Do you have a place to go?" Naruto asked. I shook my head 'no'; my throat was becoming tight, and I knew if I spoke, I'd sound ready to cry. And the worst feeling was trying to talk when one was about to start bawling. "Um... okay, don't panic. I... you can probably stay with me!" I let out a whimper, but not because I was protesting the idea. I was too worried about the thought of what Naruto's parents would think about some random girl spending the night. "Sorry, I was just suggesting!" Before I could apologize, Naruto's phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Naruto! Oh my God, you finally answered your phone! Dude, Hinata's been missing for a really long time! I don't know if you've checked your messages in the five hours you disappeared... and, um, where the _hell _have you been?" _Even from across the room, I could hear Sakura's shouts. Naruto glanced at me as he let out a nervous laughter.

"Um, Sakura?"

"_What_?"

"Hinata's with me."

* * *

It was awkwardly quiet in Sakura's car.

Sakura was resting her head against the dashboard, mouthing the words to 'California Girls' ('It's calming! Don't judge me, damn it!') as Ino drove, both hands wrapped so tightly around the steering wheel, her knuckles turned white. I was seated in the back, looking up occasionally, but for the most part, staring at my knees with a blush on my cheeks. No one said a word for the longest time. And then:

"So... Naruto, huh?" I looked up, shocked that Ino had broken the heavy silence.

"Wh-what about Naruto-San?" Ino popped the gum in her mouth as she made a right turn.

"You and Naruto? You... you know..." I blinked, the implications of Ino's words flying right over my head. Ino huffed before continuing. "Did you guys... do anything?" Had Sakura not decided to snort at that opportune moment, I may have missed the meaning again. Maybe it would've been better that way, but it didn't happen. Because I got it, and once I got it, I blushed.

"We were just hanging out!" I squeaked, feeling my face heating up more and more every second. Ino shrugged her shoulders, a smirk on her face. Was reveling in my humiliation really all that fun?

"You sound defensive," Sakura pointed out, head still down.

"I do not!" Alright, I admit, that one did sound defensive. But it wasn't like Naruto and I actually did anything besides goofed off. So I had a right to sound defensive.

"Fine, fine," Sakura muttered, backing off from the topic.

...

"Did you want to?"

"Ino-San!"

"Sorry, I'm just curious!" I pouted in my spot, trying to block out the sounds of Sakura and Ino laughing at me. After a few minutes, the two sobered as they seemed to realize something. "You know, people at school's gonna be talking about what you did tonight."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Do you think they care about what you did and didn't do?" Sakura asked. "They're high schoolers. They're going to gossip about you if you sniffed a damn flower."That was comforting. But their words held an ominous feel to them, a feel I didn't enjoy.

"I don't want people to talk about me. I'm not sure I could handle that stress." I really wasn't. I could hardly even handle the party. How could I deal with thousands of children talking negatively about me for _no reason?_

"Don't worry," Ino said, waving off my statement as if I was being ridiculous. "I doubt anyone will even remember the party anyway. Either that or they won't care."

"I estimate that the people talking about you will be like... ten students. Max."

* * *

Everyone.

Everyone I walked by, everyone I saw.

Everyone.

Everyone was talking about that party.

"_Did you see Hinata? She was really having fun last night." _

_"But she was totally all over Kiba-kun! Like who does she think she is?"  
_

_"I swear, I got her number last night, dude, and me and her are gonna hook up later..."  
_

_"I heard from Ami who heard from Tayuya who heard from Karin who heard from Sakura that she spent the night with Naruto."  
_

_"Spent the _night _with Naruto?"_

_"Yep. Spent the night."  
_

_"What a whore."  
_

I looked around. Everyone was looking back at me. Feeling my eyes burn with tears and my lip beginning to quiver as I walked with my head down, I couldn't stop thinking one phrase over and over:

Yea, Sakura, that was totally _ten people. _

* * *

**Okay... we've almost got to the good stuff. My goal is to officially kick off by chapter 10, and I think this'll end up being 25-30 chapters.  
**

**Unless I get randomly inspired and start adding more stuff.  
**


	10. Chapter 9: What did I DO?

**70+ alerts? I think I'm gonna cry of happiness TvT (that's a happy face, just saying) Took a little break, forcin myself back into the swing :D  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 9: What did I do? NOTHING!

* * *

_Feeling my eyes burn with tears and my lip beginning to quiver as I walked with my head down, I couldn't stop thinking one phrase over and over:_

_Yea, Sakura, that was totally ten people.  
_

_Because the entire school is freaking TEN PEOPLE!_

Tenten sat down beside me in first period. She knew that I was sulking, and she knew me well enough to know that when I sulked, I liked to sulk in silence.

... Sulk in silence.

Suffer in silence.

Kiba sure was on to something.

"You okay?" Tenten asked, prodding my shoulder with her pencil. I shrugged my shoulders.

"'M fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" As if on cue, a girl with curly hair walked by my desk.

"I hope for your sake you at least wore a condom," the girl snarled prior to waltzing back to her group of giggling friends. My eyes burned at her cruel words and my hands tightened into fists. Why was everyone being so _mean _to me?

"Yea, nice one, punk-ass!" Tenten shouted after the girl. Loud enough for Kurenai-Sensei to hear.

"Tenten! Don't use that type of language in class!" Tenten gasped before thrusting a ringed finger at the curly haired girl.

"Did you not hear what _she _said?"

"No, I heard what you said. Now quiet down before I send you to the office." Curly smirked our way as she sat down, blowing off her nails as if she had done something impressive. I didn't see what was so impressive about insulting a shy girl and almost getting a self-proclaimed rebel to the office. It was, in it's own way, the usual routine. Except this time, I was being persecuted for something that I didn't do. Actually, that was what bothered me.

Class seemed to drag on forever. Maybe it was the droning of the audio tape Kurenai played. Maybe it was the way Tenten counted the minutes softly under her breath. Maybe it was the fact that I could practically feel the stares, the whispers... It all just about drove me the bell rang, I stood up, collected my belongings, hoping that I could run away.

No such luck.

"Hey, _Hinata_," Curly sneered as she appeared at my desk. This time, there were two other girls with her; one covered in freckles and the other wearing clothing so tight, she looked more scandalous than Karin on her 'flirty days'. "My mom works at an abortion clinic. In case you might need to go." Haughty laughed ensued as well as the increase in temperature of my face. I had expected Tenten to come to my aid. In fact, I'm pretty sure she had been fully prepared to do so. But the sharp clicking of familiar black heels seemed to silence the room (or at least our little bubble of space).

Tayuya stood in all of her pink haired fury, eyes blazing, jaw set into a tight frown.

"Tayuya!" Freckles gasped, but her utterance went unnoticed by Tayuya, who was glaring down Curly.

"Why're you telling Hinata about that abortion clinic?" Tayuya questioned. "It's not like she needs to know what _you're _doing after school." Tenten snickered behind me.

"You're only defending her cuz if her bad rep gets around, the cheerleaders are gonna be questioned," Tights murmured.

"And that means no more getting out of detentions you deserve," Freckles added. The look on Tayuya's face implied that she couldn't give any less shits than she was already giving (if you could really give none in the first place). Freckles and Tights noticed this but Curly refused to back down.

"Just watch her, Tay. If that gets near my boyfriend, I'm going to gut it." With a snarl my way, Curls walked out, Freckles and Tights in tow.

"See you and your large-ass-pores later, Mei," Tayuya shouted after her. Tenten reached over for a high five, which Tayuya gave her. Good. They were bonding. I could make my escape. I hurried, bolting out of the room and...

Straight into Hidan.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Hidan hollered. As if that weren't embarrasing enough, he felt the need to add, "I don't care if you're one of those slutty bitches, touch me again and your head comes off!" I squeaked in fear and humiliation, too frightened to move and yet too irritated to apologize. Not that I had a chance to. Before Hidan could yell at me again and/or inflict bodily or mental harm, a tanned arm was wrapped protectively around my shoulders.

"Back off, Hidan, you're the one who needs to watch where you're going!" Be still heart. Seriously. There wasn't a need (or a reason) it began pounding in my chest at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"And what in the actual fuck are you gonna do about it?" Hidan glowered, narrowing his eyes at Naruto. Naruto growled right back.

"Maybe I'll feel the need to hit you. Because I don't let anyone bother my friends." Hidan raised an eyebrow at that and gestured toward his chest with his thumb.

"I thought we were friends, Uzumaki. Or something... or did that whore change your mind just cuz she gave you a blow-"Three things happened in that moment, so quickly, it was nearly simultaneous.

First, Naruto lunged, teeth barred, fists raised.

Then, Hidan dodged the attack, but didn't see the second one, so Naruto landed a sharp fist to Hidan's jaw, thus starting an all out brawl between the two.

Thirdly...I stood there like an idiot... and screamed.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's shorter and nothing exactly happened, but I liked how it ended ^.^ I'm guilty...**


	11. Chapter 10: One Girl Revolution

**So I'm probably going to end up doing the thing I planned NOT to do... because it fits the best.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 10: One Girl Revolution

* * *

_First, Naruto lunged, teeth barred, fists raised._

_Then, Hidan dodged the attack, but didn't see the second one, so Naruto landed a sharp fist to Hidan's jaw, thus starting an all out brawl between the two._

_Thirdly...I stood there like an idiot... and screamed._

_Though, in my defense, I had the fighting skills of a potato.  
_

"Hey, stop it! Calm down!" A familiar silver haired sensei pushed through the crowds, an irritated look on his face. Never had I been more happy to see the pervish man's face in my life.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Naruto-San and Hidan-San are fighting!" I cried (stating the obvious, might I add). Kakashi rested his eyes on me for a moment, probably thinking about how dumb I was being, before returning to the task at hand; stopping the brawl.

"Boys, cut it out! This is a school not a smack-down," Kakashi said as he forcefully tore a thrashing Hidan off of Naruto. I watched with wide eyes as Naruto stood, glaring angrily at Hidan before spitting blood at him. Hidan attempted to lunge at Naruto, but Kakashi managed to hold him back. "Naruto, do not goad him. We all know about Hidan's anger issues." Well... I hadn't known. Why wasn't I informed of this?

"Whatever, Kakashi-Sensei, he was being a dickhead!"

"Shut up, dumb-ass," Hidan hollered, once again attempting to mutilate Naruto. Naruto made a face at Hidan. Kakashi sighed and glanced over to me.

"Hinata, what on earth happened?" I opened my mouth to respond when an unfamiliar brunette stepped forward.

"I saw the whole thing, Kakashi-Sensei! Hinata practically begged Naruto to fight Hidan." Yea, only that didn't happen.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-Sensei, but that is clearly a lie! Right, Naruto?" Only Naruto was much too focused on glaring Hidan into oblivion to notice that I was being accused of instigating the fight. Which left me to convince everyone of my innocence. "Kakashi-Sensei, please, I didn't do anything!"

"Yes she did! She rammed into Hidan which got him riled up and when Naruto came, she told him to beat Hidan up!" Another student said. "Trust me, I was walking by when it happened."

"But, that didn't-"

"I'm pretty sure she was just starting drama. You know how the cheerleaders like to do th-"

"Would you kindly shut the _fuck up so I can explain!" _

For the first time in years, all was quiet in the halls of Konoha High School.

* * *

Ino was glaring at me. I mean, seriously. Hell fire burned behind her blue eyes. She was _that _scary.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Ino-San?"

"...Please tell me that you _didn't _get a detention from Kakashi-Sensei because you convinced Naruto and Hidan to get into a fight." I looked down at my feet, feeling the heat of the other cheerleaders' eyes on me.

"Well... I didn't get a detention for _that_. I said... I used an inappropriate phrase towards another student." Temari looked up from her fingers, which she had been filing.

"Inappropriate phrase? You?" She snorted as she returned to the monotonous filing with a smirk on her face. "There might be hope for you yet, Hinata." I shrunk in my seat even more, attempting to disappear. But alas, I still felt eyes all over the cafeteria boring into my back. As they had been doing all day, only now it was more than the children in my classroom- it was the entire student body.

"Don't congratulate her," Ino snapped, "she got a detention! An after-school one! Practice often runs late and she'll miss it!" Matsuri patted Ino's shoulder in a comforting manner, but Ino shook her off. "You've better got a damned good explanation for yourself, Hinata, or you will have to Suffer The Consequences." My shoulders shot up to my ears at the threat and I blinked up at Ino. Hell-fire. In her _eyes_. It burned.

"I...I didn't mean to, I was just so irritated," I began.

"By what?" Ami wanted to know. The others leaned in as well to hear my response.

"Th-the rumors. They've been bothering me a lot lately and I just... I don't know how to deal with having so many people make up stuff about me that isn't true. I just snapped for a moment and... I'm sorry." I poked at the mystery meat on my trey, trying to busy my mind on something other than the calculating stare of Ino. Was she still going to make me Suffer The Consequences (ones I knew had to be horrid, because everyone visibly flinched at the phrase- even Tayuya and Karin) or had she forgiven me? Ino's eyes flashed around the cafeteria before she took a bite from her salad.

"Those bastards always pick on the new cheerleaders." The others nodded in agreement, though I noticed that Ami, Sari, and Koyuki (the three other new additions) all shared curious looks.

"They haven't paid much attention to me," Ami pointed out.

"That's because you're clearly one of us. There isn't a surprise if you sleep with a guy and then date his brother," Sakura explained. She then paused at the strange looks we all gave her. "Okay, maybe they would judge you for that, but not as much as they'd judge Hinata." That wasn't fair. At all. Why did Ami get more leeway than I to do things like that? Not that I intended to, but say that I did intend to. Why was I so special? Sakura saw the question on everyone's face and sighed. "Look it's quite simple. You have a girl like Ami who is known for being quite scandalous, no offense. She does something scandalous, no one cares because that's what's expected of her. But if you have a nobody like Hinata, once again no offense, and she does something scandalous, the whole world loses their shit because she's breaking the cycle. And the cycle is never meant to be broken."

...Um. Okay... That was surprisingly deep.

"I never thought of it like that," Sari mused as she inspected her brown hair for split ends. "You're so smart, Sakura." Koyuki, however, didn't seem nearly as impressed.

"Are you sure it's not just because Hinata's unlucky? Because it seems that she's put in awkward situations all the time." Koyuki's dark eyes found their way over to me and she smiled. "I mean, it's not everyday someone accidentally runs into Hidan."

"It's because she's challenging the cycle, I'm telling you!" Sakura exclaimed. And then Koyuki and Sakura began arguing. For a long time. Long enough to irritate everyone at the table.

"Would you guys shut up?" Karin inquired.

"No. I'm on to something," the bickering two stated simoltaneously. It was about that time that Tayuya's chocolate colored eyes brightened and she shot up in her chair.

"That's it!" the girl exclaimed.

"What's it?" Matsuri asked. Tayuya pointed to me, eyes sparkling. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had somehow turned into a flamethrower covered in rhinestones, and that was why Tayuya was freaking out like she was. I looked down at myself. Nope. Still human.

"I know what Hinata has to do to stop all the rumors!"

"You do?" Koyuki wondered. Tayuya bobbed her head.

"Yea!"

"What do I have to do?" I asked, eager to hear Tayuya's plan. The girl beamed.

"It's obvious! You've just gotta become the most wild, unpredictable girl ever! Then, everyone would be surprised by what you do, but they'd be expecting the fact that they'd be surprised so they'd eventually stop talking about you! It makes so much sense, it's crazy!" Temari made a face at her friend, clearly not amused.

"That idea is completely retarded," Ino deadpanned, not impressed either. Tayuya shook her head.

"No, it's not. I say that if those people want to talk about Hinata when she hasn't done something wrong, then let's give them something to talk about!" Her brown eyes locked with mine as a wicked grin spread across her face. "It's time we rock this school with a revolution- Lady Fox Style."

* * *

**Going Easy A on this bitch!**

**Well, not really.  
**

**But kind of.  
**

**In a way.  
**

**Though it's kind of Mean Girl-y.  
**

**IDK. I couldn't stop myself. And I shouldn't be saying anything but I've decided to spill the beans that I've thought of the best speech for Naruto to say to Hinata about her transformation. It will involve shouting. And possible eavesdropping.  
**


	12. Chapter 11: A Day of Confusion

**So I'm probably going to end up doing the thing I planned NOT to do... because it fits the best.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Day of Confusion

* * *

_"No, it's not. I say that if those people want to talk about Hinata when she hasn't done something wrong, then let's give them something to talk about!" Her brown eyes locked with mine as a wicked grin spread across her face. "It's time we rock this school with a revolution- Lady Fox Style."_

_Some reason, I had a really bad feeling about this..._

* * *

"Nee-San?"

"Yes, Nee-Chan?"

"...Why are wearing my tank top? It doesn't fit you." Hanabi fingered the fringe on the bottom of her shirt. On her, it reached her pant line, but on me, it barely covered my stomach. Not to mention the fact that it was too tight in the worst kind of way.

"I'm, um... just changing my look a bit. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind that you took my tank top?" Hanabi waved a hand before her face as she started tying her shoes. "Nah, I steal your clothes all the time now that you have a sense of style." I smiled and hugged Hanabi.

"Thanks for understanding, Hana-Chan."

"No prob." I hadn't walked out the door when my brain finally processed what my sister had told me. I opened my mouth to protest but... there just really wasn't a point. So I exited my house and waited on my porch for my usual ride -Karin- to arrive. Only the slick silver car that pulled up to my house definitely _wasn't _Karin's. Hanabi was outside in a second, staring at the car in shock. "Who's _that_?" I was wondering the same thing. Our answer came soon enough when the driver of said car cut the engine and opened the door. My eyes practically bulged out of my head.

"_Sasuke-San_?" The corner of his mouth raised as he nodded his head at me.

"Hinata." What on earth was the Uchiha doing at my house? And why was he somewhat-smiling at me? "Sakura-Chan told me to come get you. Said something about making an entrance or some bull like that..." Sasuke shrugged. "So are you coming or not?" I was inclined to say 'not' but since I was sure this was just another part of Tayuya's 'act crazy' plan, I sighed in defeat.

"Yea, sure, I guess..." I could feel Hanabi stare as Sasuke and I drove down the street. It was much like the stares of awe we both received when we entered the school parking lot. Sasuke and I walked towards the school in silence. I suppose that was effective, since then I could hear what people were whispering.

_"She's with Sasuke. Why is she with Sasuke?"_

_"Does she like him?"  
_

_"That girl has mad game, I'll give her that."  
_

I looked over to the raven haired Uchiha, who's eyes were trained on the school building. He didn't seem concerned about the whispers at all.

"S-Sasuke-San?"

"Hn?" His eyes rested on me, a curious glint behind them. I looked at my gladiator sandals (a gift from Tenten- she had said something about my quest for popularity needing more flare), unable to keep Sasuke's gaze.

"Don't you notice all of the things people say about you? Does it not bother you?"

"Why should it?" I glanced to Sasuke, who had a genuine expression of confusion on his face. Or, as confused as the great Uchiha Sasuke would let on, anyway.

"I just...they say such rude things sometimes." Sasuke was silent as the two of us walked down the hallway. It seemed he was contemplating what I had said. He didn't speak again until we turned down an unfamiliar hallway.

"People are stupid and chances are, they don't know what they're talking about. For example, all those people think you slept with Naruto, which I guess isn't that crazy since he-" Sasuke hesitated before smirking. "Oops. Promised the dobe I wouldn't squeal."

"Squeal? About what?" But Sasuke was already shaking his head.

"Nothing. But seriously. You wouldn't sleep with Naruto. You have too much moral and dignity for that." It was a strange mix of a compliment for me and an insult for Naruto, yet it was one of the nicest things I had ever heard come out of the mouth of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Thank you?"

"Don't thank me. Sakura-Chan wants me to be nice to you." He punctuated the sentence with an eye-roll, almost as if he were thinking that he was a generally friendly guy. As if. Sasuke was about as nice as a cobra. Well, okay, maybe he wasn't that mean. Especially not recently. It seemed that he was actually beginning to tolerate me now that I was on the cheer-leading team and friends with Sakura. Which brought me to the point-

"So... are you dating Sakura-San or something?" Sasuke cringed at the question.

"Uh... we're here." What? My eyes scanned my surroundings, but nothing seemed familiar. "Hidan's locker," Sasuke clarified at my confused expression. Though, I was still confused. Why was I at _Hidan__'s _locker? I mean, I had this strange feeling that the white haired teen hated me. This, apparently, was not the case, for the moment he saw Sasuke and I, he had a friendly-enough smile on his face.

"Hey! Sasucakes! Hina-Colada!" Nicknames didn't seem to match Hidan's wild personality. Though, then again, maybe it did. What did I know? "What are my favorite sophomores doing at my locker? Investing in booze, weed..." His purple eyes landed on me. "Condoms for the lady?" If I had eaten a large breakfast, I would have puked.

"Manners, Hidan," Sasuke muttered, though he honestly sounded like he couldn't care less. Hidan smiled at Sasuke, amused at his response.

"Since when have I been noted as the mannerly type? Fuck manners! Real men say what they mean. It's the fake bitches that say nice shit." His eyes once again darted to me, though this time, he felt it necessary to give me a once over, lingering at my chest a little longer than I was comfortable with. "No offense to the skirt. Cuz I'd love to take you for a ride, if you catch my drift." I hadn't, but Sasuke sure did. He glared at Hidan and angled himself between the two of us.

"Paws of Hidan. She's off limits to you." This seemed to amuse Hidan further.

"Hm? Which is it?"

"Neither yet," Sasuke was saying, "but I know if he finds out that you're hitting on her, he'll go ballistic," dramatic pause, "Again." Hidan rolled his eyes, muttering as he popped open his locker. I was too busy trying to decode the mysterious conversation that had just happened, and no one seemed keen on the idea of letting me in. It was irritating.

"So what _do _you guys want?" Hidan wanted to know.

"Sakura-Chan wants you to take Hinata. Didn't tell me why." Hidan's eyebrow twitched as he pulled out a metal flask, took a sip, and turned to me. His next response, though, was pointed towards Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan? What is she, you're wife?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and responded with a 'tsh'. "Okay, okay, no need to get all pissy." He turned his attention to me. "So. You ready, Babe?"

"I...uh..." How was it that I was completely at a loss about what was going on since arriving at Hidan's locker? Was everyone against letting me in on things? "Where are we going?" The smile on Hidan's face was enough to make my stomach fall to my feet.

"To the school roof! Where else would we go to drop water-balloons on people?"

* * *

**Wild child act starts by taking a ride from Sasuke and pranking with Hidan. **

**Where will this lead, is the question we all want to know.  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Acting Out

**So I'm probably going to end up doing the thing I planned NOT to do... because it fits the best.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 12: Acting Out

* * *

_"Where are we going?" The smile on Hidan's face was enough to make my stomach fall to my feet._

_"To the school roof! Where else would we go to drop water-balloons on people?"_

_Oh, yea, _that _made me feel tons better. Sarcasm intended._

I couldn't convince Hidan to _not _drag me to the roof. Every time I tried, he convinced me that I was being a 'punk ass bitch' and needed to live a little. Sure, right. I could do that. As long as it wasn't something I could get in trouble over. _Which it just so happened to be. _Ugh, it hadn't even been an hour and I was already dreading Tayuya's plan. Not enough to quit, but, the dread was definitely there.

"Stop dragging you ass, Hinata," Hidan called over his shoulder. He was already on top of the school, pushing a large basin full of balloons near the edge. Me, I was taking my time up the stairwell leading to the roof, hoping that someone would come and spot us before I was forced to actually join Hidan on his quest to make others wet.

The good news; I had actually stalled long enough for someone to show up.

The bad news; it was Tayuya, queen of my troubles.

"Hinata! Didn't expect to see you here," Tayuya said before giving me a pointed look. Right, I was supposed to say something edgy to impress Hidan... or something.

"Um... yep. You should learn to expect the unexpected." The look on Tayuya's face told me that me "edgy" comeback wasn't all that edgy. I didn't know why she hadn't like it. At the time, I had thought it was extremely suave. Still, Tayuya didn't let one off remark distract her, for within seconds she had steered us both to stand right beside Hidan. Near the ledge. "Tayuya," I began warily, but the girl (knowing I was about to flake on the entire plan) interrupted me.

"I know you want to throw the first balloon, you don't have to ask." Damn her. Damn her to hell.

...Well, not the bad parts of hell. Like a lesser part, where she'll only feel an uncomfortable burning rather than skin-searing flames. Because, despite my dislike of the situation she had put me in, Tayuya and I were still kind of friends.

"Here you," Hidan said, handing a ballon to me in a pretty gentlemanly fashion. I was surprised and almost thanked him. I snapped my mouth shut before I could, though, because I was sure that wild girls didn't thank people often. So instead, I took the balloon with a curt nod (I hoped it was curt anyway) and peered over the roof's edge to see all of my targets. Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma were walking past one of the many trees that surrounded our school. A girl with purple hair and piercings was locking her bike into a rack. Naruto was exiting his car.

And for some reason, he was shirtless.

...

"Stop drooling over Uzumaki and drop the damned balloon," Tayuya hissed. I snapped my eyes away from Naruto (who was in the middle of pulling on a dark red long-sleeved shirt) and glared at Tayuya. I was sure a wild girl would've done the same, but really I glared at her for myself.

"I'm not drooling over him."

"Really? Then what are you doing? Planning on targeting-" Tayuya froze. I stiffened.

"No," I said.

"Yes," she argued.

"_No_."

"_Yes!" _I felt my fingers grip the balloon in my hand a little tighter.

"I'm not going to pelt Naruto-San with a balloon!" Hidan wrinkled his nose.

"_Naruto-San_? What's with you an honorifics? Makes you sound stuffy." I wasn't stuffy. I was going to comment on it, but once again, Tayuya beat me to it, holding a hand up to Hidan (who narrowed his eyes at it) and stared at me with her wild, brown eyes.

"Stay out of this Hidan; we're having an argument."

"Disagreement," I tried to correct, but Tayuya wasn't having it.

"_Argument," _she hissed, crossing her arms. "Throw the balloon at Uzumaki. Now." I gritted my teeth and stepped forward, moving without really thinking.

"I said _NO_!" And with that scream, I hurled my water balloon. Right in Tayuya's face. It took me a second for me to realize the true depth of what I had just done, and once I realized it, I really wished that I hadn't. After all, of the many things Tayuya was known for, her temper was one of them. "Tayuya," I began, so flustered I forgot the 'san', "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Tayuya held up a hand, eyes shut tight in an effort to keep her streaming black eye liner out of her eyes. What happened next stunned us all.

"...Good job, Hyuuga." And then Tayuya proceeded to lift up a water balloon and throw it back at me. I squealed at the cold water. The feeling wasn't so bad, just not that good. However, my squeal seemed to be taken as a 'game on' in Hidan's book, and he began hurling balloons all around, at Tayuya, at me, and Tsunade-Sensei who had just appeared...

Oh, wait. Tsunade. Our principal.

Great.

* * *

I walked into math class as I had walked into each of the three classes prior to it; a tank top, shorts, and Ino's emergency sandals. After a good yelling at from Tsunade and a call home ('Hinata, are you crazy, why on earth would you disgrace my name in such a way, blah-blah-blah, insert more melodramatic babble'), I was forced to scavenge some dry clothes. What I found wasn't that amazing. And, it was freezing in the school without at least a _little _fabric on my arms. I suppose this was my punishment for starting a water balloon fight on a two story building.

Karma's a mean lady, huh?

"Um, is that a new look or something?" Naruto asked the minute I took my seat beside him. I wasn't in the mood for the question (as Tenten had asked the EXACT same question) and merely 'hm'ed at him. Only, Naruto isn't easily deterred. "C'mon, Hinata, I was only teasing." Hardy-har-har. Naruto stared at me. I'm pretty sure he was just surprised that I was acting irritable. I mean, I was the type who usually buried my negative feelings with a polite smile. Not bottling it up necessarily, but just trying to be happy. I didn't like pitying myself. But that day, I just felt like a little self-pity was okay.  
I was freezing my pants off, after all. "So... you wanna tell me why you were up on the roof with Tayuya and Hidan?" Naruto asked. I glanced over at Naruto and shrugged.

"You could call it bad timing." Hey, that had actually sounded pretty cool! I beamed inwardly. Like, way inwardly because I was still moody about the balloon incident.

"Alright, then. You cold?"

"How could you tell?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he looked to the front of the room, where Yamato-Sensei was talking about sphere's areas. Naruto grimaced. "Hey, you wanna go to the bathroom with me?" I jumped at the question and stared with wide eyes. "I mean, um, that's not what I meant to say. I meant do you want to say you're going to the bathroom, but like you don't actually?"

"I... think I'll need more details first," I responded hesitantly, my sentence rising in pitch at the end. Naruto made a face, squinting at the board as Yamato continued speaking. I think he was confused. Not sure why. Spheres were easy.

"Well you're cold, so I can give you my shirt, but I'm not exactly wearing anything under this, so I need to go to my locker. I've got a beanie in there."

"I, uh..."

"Come on, Hinata, I don't think I can last another minute in this hell-hole."

"Geometry isn't that bad."

"Yeah, if you're a genius," Naruto muttered. He scooted out his chair and made his way to Yamato, probably asking to use the bathroom. I didn't want to be left alone (shivering) so I decided to follow him. Yamato nodded, saying we could both go (he was too cool a teacher to really care that we were both leaving at the same time).

Once we reached his locker, Naruto started lifting up his shirt. Much to my surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I hissed, grabbing onto his wrist. Naruto looked over at me as if he was confused.

"Taking off my shirt." He answered it so bluntly. As if I was the crazy one.

"Yes, but why are you doing it out here?" I asked at a slower pace. Maybe if I did that, he'd understand me and realize he was being (no offense) an idiot. Alas, Naruto continued to stare at me funny.

"I don't have boobs. It's okay." I blushed at the word and dropped Naruto's hand. The blonde proceeded to semi-strip, and once he was good and shirtless, he handed the shirt to me. I hardly noticed. I was too busy gazing at his abdominal muscles. I hadn't even _known _Naruto had abs, but I guess it made sense, what with him being a football player and all. But still. His abs. They just were... I don't even know. And sure enough, Naruto noticed my obvious ogling, and smirked at me. "You like what you see?" He asked, suggestively waggling his eyebrows. My cheeks reddened and I tore my eyes away from Naruto and to my feet.

"I, uh, no! I mean, yes, I mean I-"

"Relax, Hinata, I was only kidding." Naruto handed his shirt to me, and I quickly slipped it on. It smelled like cologne, ramen, and hair gel. Out of context, one would think that such a smell would be horrid, but it was strangely... good. The fact that I practically melted in the warmness of the large shirt wasn't bad either. "Okay, I'm decent." I glanced over at Naruto who was now sporting the tank top he had mentioned. And while his abs and chest were covered, his arms were not. I forced myself to stare at his blonde spikes.

"Cool. Can we get back to class?"

"Already? You're no fun," Naruto teased, poking my stomach. I squeaked, jumping away from the surprising contact. This seemed to amuse Naruto as a wide grin spread across his face. "Are you _ticklish_, Hinata?" Oh, God, please don't make this be happening.

"No. I am not." I had tried to say it as firmly and as truthfully as I could, but Naruto saw right through it. His grin grew as he began walking towards me, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Naruto, stop. We're going to be late to class."

"Fuck class." And it was at that moment that I knew I was completely and utterly screwed.

"Naruto," I started to beg, "please, I really don't want you to-" but it was too late. The teen had me pinned against a locker and mercilessly started attacking my stomach, tickling me like... well, like a person that tickles. And yea, I laughed and had a little fun at first, but of course nobody actually likes getting tickled. I tried telling him to stop, but it had sounded more like I had wanted him to keep going rather than to take a leap. And, you know, my bad luck wouldn't be complete if someone hadn't been walking by.

Especially not if that person happened to be Neji.

I hadn't thought of Neji much in the last few weeks. He usually comes by my house a lot to discuss business affairs with my father (a.k.a. have a screaming match about his future) and though we had started out being pretty distant, Neji had grown to be like my surrogate big brother. He was kind, patient, and incredibly if not frighteningly protective. Protective enough to through tickly blondes off of his younger cousin without really thinking.

"Neji!" I cried. I wasn't sure if I was more irritated that he had possibly hurt Naruto or glad that he had saved me from peeing myself.

"Hinata! Why is that idiot touching you in such an appropriate manner?" Oh, and Neji was even more stuffy than I was.

...But I'm not stuffy...

(Damn you, Hidan).

"I...uh..." I was at a loss for words. Naruto, though, wasn't.

"Chillax, Neji, we were just messing around. I wasn't coping a feel or anything." Neji looked prepared to throw Naruto aside again.

"I will not 'chillax', Naruto. You were practically feeling up, Hinata!" That silenced Naruto. Neji turned on me with a dissapproving gleam in his eye. "I will not tell Uncle about this, but the next time you feel you need to disgrace yourself with _that_," Naruto blew Neji a kiss, "I will deal with that idiot myself." Neji started to walk away but paused long enough to give me a parting smile (talk about bipolar) and continuing on his way. He didn't get far before Naruto shouted, "Love you, Neji-Kun!" Neji growled at that but kept going.

After that, nothing Naruto said could convince me to stick in the hallways any longer. Instead, I dragged him back to class, completely unaware that the little fiasco had had an audience.

In fact, after class as Naruto and I walked to the cafeteria, a girl with electric blue hair whispered 'tickle whore' in my ear. Naruto hadn't heard it, but I sure did. It was really for Tayuya's sake that I proceeded to loop an arm through Naruto's (which surprised him) and whispered back 'jealous'? The girl glowered at me and stormed off.

Yay for bad-ass Hinata. It seemed there was hope for me after all. Insert victory flailing.

"Um..." Oh, yea. I had locked arms with Naruto. I grinned up at the blonde and took a large step away from him. He still had this uneasy look to him, but didn't comment. We walked to a lunch table in silence. "You care if I sit with you today?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you wanna sit with the guys?" I asked back. Ever since the cheerleading team became official and full, the team had formed our own table. Sometimes we separated and mixed it up a bit, but for the most part, we were like a pack. The guys were pretty similar.

"Not really. All they do is talk about cars, and sports, and hot girls..." Naruto trailed off as his eyes wandered over to the guy table. He looked back to me. "Yea. I'd much rather be talking about periods and new skirts. Woot." I smiled at him as he took the seat beside me, tearing open his sack lunch. Seconds of silence later, Ami joined us, a steaming hot lunch on her tray. Of course, just because the lunch was steaming didn't mean it was good.

"Hi, Hinata, hey, Naruto," Ami greeted as she opened her vitamin water.

"Hello."

"Sup?"

"Nothing much. Except this girl named Kobayashi Ai was caught giving Deidara a blow job during fourth period!" Um. TMI. Seriously. At that moment, Karin and Ino entered the table and conversation (both looking warily at Naruto).

"Blow job? Ai? No way," Karin said as Ino shook her head.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone else? I mean, maybe Ai did it with someone, but Deidara was in my theater class fourth." That deflated Ami.

"Oh. Okay. I guess Mei was wrong..." There was a collective eye roll from Karin and Ino. While they continued to gossip (drawing the other cheerleaders in like flies) Naruto turned his attention to me.

"So, Hinata."

"So, Naruto."

"...Hm. You're not saying Naruto-San anymore." He noticed that? I took a bit of my peanut butter sandwich and shrugged, hoping he wouldn't question me. He didn't. "Anyway. I've gotta ask you something." I gave him a 'I'm listening' look seeing as my mouth was still full of pb&j. "I uh... I've been having trouble in math lately. I mean, I've always been having trouble in math, but I'm currently failing and if I don't bring my grade up, Gai-Sensei's gonna kick me off the football team. And I need that to get me into college since I'm not that smart, you know?" This sounded surprisingly deep for lunch conversation. "And I was just wondering if you could tutor me this Friday."

I would have said yes. Of course I would have. Aside from the fact that I was a pretty nice person, Naruto was my _friend_. I didn't like seeing him look so scared. So, I was about to say yes once I had swallowed the stuff in my mouth. But a high-pitched voice to my right answered for me.

"Sorry, Naruto. Hinata can't help you this Friday," Ami said. Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Why not?" he wanted to know. And I wanted to know, too, so I looked at Ami as well. She, however, didn't answer. It was Ino who did.

"Haven't you heard? She has a date with Kiba on Friday."

* * *

**DAMN THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! I figured since my lack of updates lately, you deserved a long chapter :D And i hate when people tickle me-_- it's legitimate torture. I've got this uncle with a sick obsession with tickling little children. Including me, even though I'm pretty sure I wasn't a little child for like, ten years:( But whatever. **


	14. Chapter 13: Secrets and A War?

**Newsy newsy news! In case you haven't hoped on my profile in a while you should go. Just for the hell of it. And, um, I'm debating some story ideas that you should totes vote on at my new amazing poll! Because let's face it; I'm ridiculously attractive *hair flip in slomo* Yea. I realize this author note is just eating up words 0.o  
**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 13: Secrets and A War?

* * *

_"Haven't you heard? She has a date with Kiba on Friday."_

_Naruto hadn't heard about it. _**I**_ hadn't even heard about it? Just who the hell knew in the first place?_

"Date?" Naruto looked at me. Yea, as if I had an explanation for it. I looked to Ino.

"I don't have a date with Kiba."

"Yes, you do," Ino said. She narrowed her eyes, probably trying to convince me that I was supposed to fold to her will. Whatever. If there was one thing I had learned from this (very short) wild girl experience, it was that sometimes, you had to break the rules. Even your own.

"_No__, _I don't." Naruto was looking between the two of us, completely confused. I hardly noticed. Ino and I were too busy having a glare off. Okay, I wasn't _really _glaring at Ino. I was merely looking with a semi-angry, semi-fearful expression, hoping that the pitiful excuse of a glower would make her back off. To my surprise, the blonde leaned away from me, an irritated look to her.

"Hinata. Let's go to the bathroom. Your pores are the size of a meteorite." It was easy to deduce that that statement had merely been code for 'we need to talk'. I shrugged and followed Ino. As I left, I could've sworn I heard Naruto ask, "So, she doesn't have a date with Kiba, right?" But it could've been my imagination. Though, why my brain was imagining such things was beyond me.

Ino and I arrived to the bathroom moments later, and once the door had been closed, the cheerleader turned on me.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Following you to the bathroom."

"No, spaz, I mean denying the date with Kiba. You're supposed to go along with it." I furrowed my brows at Ino.

"Did you just call me a...spaz?" Ino deadpanned.

"Yes." At my offended expression, Ino rolled her eyes. "Hinata, you should know that we all insult each other by now, and that's totally not the point I was getting at." I crossed my arms, waiting for her to continue. Ino didn't dissapoint. "Any girl would kill for a chance to date Kiba! Why aren't you excited that he likes you?"

"I don't know, maybe because _I don't like him_." Ino blinked at me, completely and utterly dumbstruck. "Besides, I actually had plans this friday. I mean, Naruto needs help studying and I guess he trusted me enough to own up to it so-"

"You shouldn't let him guilt you into things like that, Hinata," Ino said firmly as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I blinked at her blankly, because I hadn't been aware Naruto was guilting me into anything.

"Naruto didn't guilt me into it. I just want to help him." Ino wrinkled her nose.

"_Why_?" She obviously wasn't much of a Naruto fan.

"Because he's nice to me." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Hinata, nine times out of ten, a guy who's nice to you really only wants to get in your pants." Um. That didn't seem like Naruto at all. In fact, aside from Sari, I wasn't sure he'd dated anyone. Not many girls even gave him the chance to get very far from 'just-friends' anyway. And I knew Ino was one of those girls.

"You hardly know him. How can you assume that?" Ino rolled her eyes as she looked in the bathroom mirror and began messing with her hair (even though it was still perfect).

"I just... I worry about you, Hinata. You're so innocent and naive. You wouldn't know a bad guy when you saw him, and I'm not willing to take that chance with Naruto _because _I don't know him that well."

"Sakura does. He's a good guy."

"They all are, at first." Wait, what? I had no time to ask, because Ino continued talking, more to herself really. "It'd make me feel awful if our plan made you end up like-" Ino hesitated, seeming to realize that she might've said too much.

"Like who?" I wanted to know, but Ino was done talking about it. She straightened up, keeping her back to me. I could still see her face though, reflecting back in the mirror. Her expression was blank, but I could see her jaw tighten, her eyes glaze over, her shoulders tense... It was probably the closest to 'fragile' I'd ever seen Ino act. And just as quickly as the pained look swept over her, Diva Ino was back, leaning against the sink and smirking at me.

"You sure you don't wanna go on at least _one _date with Kiba? I mean, it doesn't have to be serious or anything. You could just be his 'escort' to the Pizza Palace after the game on Friday. That way, you could study with Naruto before and have time for a "date" with Kiba. If you want." It didn't sound that bad, actually. And it _had _been a while since I had really hung out with Kiba... Plus, I was starting to feel a little unsure of just who Ino _really _was under the dominant-bitch-facade, so what the heck?

"Sure, I guess I could do that," I said, and just as the words were out of my mouth, Ino was gone. Probably to spread the news. I looked back into the bathroom mirror, watching myself closely before walking out as well. It made me smile a bit to know that I still was myself, even under the glitz (and Naruto's shirt).

* * *

The next day began similarly than the previous one, only this time I had a new chauffer. And boy, did it surprise me when I saw who it was.

"Kiba?" I asked as I approached the rusty-red truck that was purring idly in my driveway. The brunette grinned at me, his brown eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Morning, to you too." Right, manners. Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to have that anymore, was I.

"I, uh... I just didn't expect for you to swing by here." Kiba just stared at me, his smile neither growing nor shrinking. I had no idea was was going on inside his head, so to kill the awkward silence that was ensuing, I got into his car. Kiba did as well.

"I like your shirt," Kiba commented. I looked down at the large sweater. Had I not been wearing near non-exsisten shorts and the sweater hung off shoulder, I'm sure Sakura would've burned my attire long ago. And since he had complimented me, I figured I should've done the same for him.

"I like your..." But wasn't I supposed to be unpredictable? Did unpredictable people compliment others? And if they did, how so? Shirt was too typical, I couldn't see his shoes, Kiba's hair remained relatively the same every day-"pants." Oh, God, what did I just say? Kiba looked to me as he started driving down the road. Probably wondering if he had heard me right.

"Uh... what?" It was too late to back out now.

"I...like your...pants. Very..." I nervously glanced to Kiba's pants. Damn it, why did he insist on wearing skinny jeans? "Tight." I was pretty sure Kiba blushed. Like, his cheeks turned pink and he focused on the road, but there was a light smirk on his face.

"Okay," was all he said, but I had a feeling that one worded responde meant a whole lot more.

We arrived at school and, after constant pestering from Kiba, we walked to class together. Only waiting for me at my first period was none other than Mei (abortion clinic girl).

"Hi, Hinata," Mei greeted with a fake grin.

"...Hello?"

"How are you this fine morning?" I didn't answer (didn't really get a chance too) when Kiba, who was glaring at Mei, stood in front of me.

"What's your problem?" Kiba snapped.

"What's yours?" Mei snapped right back. The two had a brief glare off before storming in two opposite directions, leaving me completely and utterly clueless as to what the hell had just happened.

"They're exes." Oh, that made sense. But, who had said that? I turned to see Tenten standing behind me, gripping her backpack straps and staring after Mei as the curly haired girl continued storming down the hall.

"They are? How do you know?" Tenten looked at me with a curious expression on her face.

"Who doesn't know? They dated for like... three and a half years until they broke up over the summer. People say Mei's still sore about it. Others think Kiba is, too." That would certainly explain Mei's apparent hatred for me. "I personally think you and Kiba make a better couple. You guys area thing now, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of..." Tenten and I entered our english class as I answered this.

"Really? But Lee was telling me how Kiba told him that you huys had a date this Friday."

"Does that mean we're in a relationship?"

"Well... kind of."

"No, I'm pretty sure going on _one _date doesn't equal 'lovers'." Tenten shook her head at me while we took our seats, obviously not convinced. "We're only going casually. I mean... I don't like him like that."

"So why are you in a relationship with him?"

"I'm _not_."

"But you just said-"

"I just said I'm going on a date with Kiba, _not_ that I really like him!" And of course, I had shouted that loud enough for people to hear. Including Mei, who had decided that it was the perfect time to enter the classroom. And when she heard my words, her eyes literally seemed to burn with such envy and hatred, I was sure even Ino would have to have taken notes on it.

It took her three seconds to be in front of my desk and even _less _time to throw my binder to the floor and scream, "_WHAT!?_" I jumped at the shrill scream, squeaking as I began to squirm. Kurenai-Sensei hadn't arrived yet. Not even Tayuya (my unofficial Mei-guard) had showed up. The only person who was able to defend me was Tenten, and she was just as surprised as I was. "You can't date _Kiba!" _

"...Why not?" Mei turned her glare upon Tenten.

"Because! She just... you can't!"

"You're not dating anymore," Tenten said, "you have no reason to care." This caught Mei by surprise, and she straightened up with her arms wrapped tightly over her chest.

"I _don't _care, I'm just concerned. I don't want Kiba to have his heart torn out by a slut." Mei turned on her heel before we could say anything and walked to her seat. With each, sharp click of her heels, I felt my heart sink more and more.

Not even two days into it and I already had an official enemy.

* * *

**Decided to give Mei a reason to being a belligerent biotch. Even though her character is growing on me. Hopefully, you will see how awesome she is in future chapters (despite the fact that she's kind of the antagonist)**


	15. Chapter 14: Naruto Get's a Clue?

**Guess who's back? Back again? Angie's BACK! Tell a friend!**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 14: Naruto Gets a Clue? Probably Not.

* * *

_"I don't care, I'm just concerned. I don't want Kiba to have his heart torn out by a slut." Mei turned on her heel before we could say anything and walked to her seat. With each, sharp click of her heels, I felt my heart sink more and more._

_Not even two days into it and I already had an official enemy._

_I suppose that meant the plan was working._

Friday morning.

I was driving with another jock; Sai. He was kind of quiet, and wore this weird fake smile, but other than that, he seemed pretty nice.

And weird.

Very weird.

Like, when he picked me up that morning, he had tried making my nickname "Sexy". When I asked him why he would do that, he responded that making nicknames for people was a good way of gaining friends. The reply was so innocent, I decided that I couldn't be mad. Not that I would've done anything anyway.

I'm not the angry type.

"We're here," Sai announced as we pulled up to the front of the school. I exited his car and was immediately assaulted by stares. Surprisingly, three days of dealing with it was enough to make me almost immune. Almost. I fidgeted a little with the athletic shorts I wore as Sai parked his car and came back to meet me. "Come on, Sexy, I'll take you to your locker." A few people overheard this and immediately started whispering.

But really, what else was new with those people?

Ugh.

When Sai and I arrived to my locker, I was a little surprised to see that Naruto was standing there waiting for me. The moment he saw me, he grinned.

"Morning, Hinata!" And he enveloped me in a hug. It was almost as if we were friends. Hell, maybe we were, and I was too dumb to notice. But I sure did notice how warm his hug was, how strong his arms felt around me-

Damn it.

I was not about to revert back to my middle school self and crush on Naruto. It hadn't gotten anywhere last time, and I knew it wasn't going to this time.

"Hey...Naruto." Why wasn't he letting me go? Oh, right. People usually hugged others back. I patted him once on the back and pulled away from him. Being that close to him made it very hard to think, if you can believe it. To distract myself, I started opening my locker. I hadn't even noticed that Sai left with a soft 'see you later'.

Or maybe, I hadn't really cared.

"So are we on for after school or what?" Naruto asked as he watched me spin my combination.

"Uh..." Ino had said it was alright. And Naruto probably did need the help. And, yea, I did want to be around him more. He was really nice. "Sure." And then it got awkward. As in, I literally felt the jovial mood give way to a tense air. I glanced over at Naruto who was now looking across the hall, trying to seem indifferent.

Trying is the operative word in that statement.

"So..." he said.

"So," I responded. Naruto's eyes briefly met mine before he looked back towards the hallway.

"You're date with Kiba was fake, right? Like Ino was just being Ino?" Ah, right. Naruto still didn't know about it.

"It's not really a date," I explained, "I'm just going to that restaurant with him after the game that everyone goes to." Naruto didn't seem to relax in the slightest.

"Pizza Palace?" I nodded my head. Was it me, or did Naruto care about this a bit more than he should? Though maybe that was what I wanted him to do. It would make sense, considering I seemed to be really interested in Naruto that day. "Why don't you just go with me?" But I highly doubted that I had imagined that. I looked at Naruto with wide, shocked eyes. He still refused to look at me, but he did continue talking. "I mean, you don't know Kiba that well anymore. We're friends and all, but as far as his dating record goes..." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, I don't even know _you _that well." That seemed to throw Naruto off. "And besides, Kiba's nice. It's not even a date, we're just hanging out. And what's this about his dating record?" Because I actually was a bit curious now. If Ino was trying to set me up with a player, I was totally going to screw up the performance at the game.

...Woah, vindictive bitch? Where had that come from?

"I mean, Kiba's last girlfriend's the girl who happens to be out for your blood..." Naruto knew about Mei? Geez, the girl get's around. I closed my locker and started walking to class. Naruto followed me, though it really shouldn't have surprised me as it did. "And I thought we were pretty good friends." Was that sadness I heard? I turned to see Naruto looking at his shoes as he walked. Guilt immediately swarmed my gut.

"We _are _friends, Naruto!" It was then that a smile pulled across Naruto's face. But it wasn't one of those 'I feel better now' smiles. And it wasn't that cute crooked grin that guys have. Oh, no, of course not. It was a suggestive grin and a forced on at that.

"Oh," Naruto said, "I see what's going on."

"What?" I asked, because I was seriously confused. Naruto nodded his head as if he had just figured out the secret to life, stroking his imaginary beard.

"It all makes sense now. The secrecy, the lies..."

"I didn't lie to you," I tried saying, but Naruto just shook his head.

"It's okay, Hinata. Really. You could've just told me."

"Told you _what_?" Naruto turned on me then with such speed that I rammed into him. I would've fallen over, too, had his sturdy hands not steadied me, one pressed against my shoulder, the other cupped around my hip. And goodness, did that send a strange tingling sensation up and down my spine. I looked up, pink cheeked and heart hammering as Naruto's eyes connected with my own.

For a moment, we were connected. I swear. It would've been one of those movie moments where the lead guy leaned down and kissed the lead girl. Not saying that I wanted-

Hell.

I did.

I wanted Naruto. Maybe even needed him. And I was starting to think that he might've known all along...

"You like Kiba!"

...What?

The?

Fuck...?

And just like that, the magical moment shattered.

Because, um, _when the hell did I act like I had a crush on Kiba? _

* * *

__**Uh, I kinda just pooped out this chapter. Because ya'll deserve an update. The next one will definitely be better than this though, I promise... And longer. I needa make a long chapter after that moment of silence. **


	16. Chapter 15: Friday Yay

**Guess who's back? Back again? Angie's BACK! Tell a friend!**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 15: Friday. Yay.

* * *

_And just like that, the magical moment shattered._

_Because, um, when the hell did I act like I had a crush on Kiba?_

_And yet there he stood, grinning as though he had just solved the mystery of life. Sometimes Naruto was such an idiot._

_"What?" _I cried. The minute bell for school rang over head, but I hardly noticed. I was much too focused on Naruto, who was looking down a me with indecipherable blue eyes. And to think the blonde was usually so dense...

Naruto shrugged and stepped away from me. "It's cool, Hinata," he was saying as he started to walk away, "I won't tell him or anything. You're secret is safe with me." Secret? That would imply that I actually had a thing for Kiba. Which I _didn't. _In fact, I was still trying to come to grips with the fact that Naruto could even _consider _that. Naruto stopped walking, noticing that I wasn't following after him."Hey, Hinata... you look a little red. Are you okay?" Of course I wasn't! I found myself glaring at Naruto before I could stop myself.

"I'm just peachy." Only I sounded ready to castrate someone. Naruto took a wary step away from me.

"Hinata," Naruto began, his voice hitting a comforting tone, "it's really okay if you like-"

"Please." I stopped, took a breath, and started speaking again; this time, attempting to sound at least remotely calm. "Please... don't say it. Not again." The inquisitive look in his eyes prompted me to add a desperate, "_I do not like Kiba." _Naruto blinked at me.

"...You don't?" I shook my head. Naruto pressed his lips together as he studied me. Did he think I was lying to him or something? I nervously gnawed on the inside of my cheek as the silence between us grew more and more apparent. And then, just as I was beginning to think Naruto believed me, a small smile began spreading across his face. Something about the grin seemed false; forced almost.

"Liar." He didn't wait for me as he sped down the hall. After a sharp left, he was out of sight. I stood there, completely and utterly confused.

"Boys." I shook my head and started towards my classroom... just as the tardy bell rang mockingly overhead. It seemed that I was now late for first period. Brilliant.

* * *

"You're late." I tried not to make a face. It wasn't like I hadn't been aware of it or whatever. I sulked a bit as I walked right by Kurenai without saying anything. "Any excuses?" Kurenai wondered, her red eyes narrowing. I shook my head 'no' because I wasn't about to admit that I'd been trying to convince Naruto that I had no feeings for Kiba- something that was proving to be a very trying task. I took my regular seat beside Tenten, who was watching me curiously.

"Where were you?" she asked once Kurenai started her lesson.

"With Naruto." Tenten raised an eyebrow. Probably wanted me to elaborate. "He thinks I like Kiba."

"Well, don't you?" Really? My best friend, too? Though, I already knew she thought I had a thing for the brunette...

"No, Tenten. I don't. But now Naruto thinks I do, and I just..." I bit back the rest of my sentence, something Tenten hardly noticed.

"It's okay, Hinata," Tenten was saying as she patted my shoulder. I couldn't help disagreeing with her, though. The boy that I kind-of-maybe-had-a-crush-on thought I had my sights set on someone else. And he was completely _okay_ with it! Of course, I didn't mention any of my concerns to Tenten. During middle school, when I liked Naruto the first time, Tenten had been furious. Oh, it wasn't the fact that it was Naruto who I stalked. The two were actually on good terms. It was just... Tenten believed that the crush had lived far too long. Nearly six years.

"You could do better," Tenten had always said. "Stop wasting your life on someone you won't even talk to." And honestly, I'd agreed with her. The only problem was, 'moving on' was a lot harder than she kept implying. Not all of has had the ability to turn asexual at will (because I swear, Tenten just isn't interested in _anyone_). Some of us had to learn that sometimes you could never find that flaw or reason to stop liking someone. You just had to make yourself realize that it was pointless. You'd be better off moving on.

And until a few hours prior, I'd fully believed that I'd gotten over Naruto. But those damned feelings, some old, some I'd never felt before, started manifesting deep in my gut. I wasn't sure how I felt about it either.

"Alright, class!" Kurenai's shout interrupted my train of thought, and I found myself looking up at her. "Today is the start of a new project. And yes you will be working with a partner." The class erupted in cheers, to which Kurenai effectively quelled by adding, "I'm picking for you." You could practically see the disappointment emanating from the students.

"Aw," Tenten sighed next to me. "I wanted to be in a group with you. We coulda had some fun!" I patted her shoulder knowningly. All of Tenten and my projects ended up in sleepovers and desperate last minute attempts to actually get work done. Perhaps it was for the best that we were separated, though.

"So I will read off all of the groups and then you guys may begin. Shino, you're going to be with Chouji." Chouji, a large football player glanced behind him at the quiet boy in the back of the classroom. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not. "Miho, you're with Daichi. Tenten, you're with Tayuya. Hinata, you're with Mei-"

"_What!?" _Mei and I shared a brief stare down. After all, it wasn't everyday that you and the person you hated screamed in unison together. Mei narrowed her eyes at me while I sheepishly looked down at my desk.

"Is... that a problem?" Kurenai asked, looking between the two of us curiously. I was prepared for Mei to holler. I mean, she made her disdain for me very clear; the dirty looks, the insults, the not-so-subtle shoves in the hallway. It'd be expected of her to kick and scream. And that it exactly what she did.

"Kurenai-sensei, you can't put me in a group with her! That girl is..." Mei seemed to be fishing for a word that could describe me. And I was sure none of them were school appropriate. It seemed to be a failed effort, for Mei straightened up and started again. "I do not want to work with her. Please. Give me someone else." Kurenai stared at Mei for a moment before looking to me.

"And how do you feel about this, Hinata?" Like I wanted to barf. I glanced to Mei, who was glaring at me expectantly.

"I...well... we're not exactly... friends?" I tried.

"To put it lightly," Mei snapped.

"Watch it," Kurenai warned, her eyes flashing. Mei didn't back down, though. She kept her face strong and determined. Kurenai, though, ignored it. "Look, girls, whatever rivalry you have can be put aside for three weeks, right?" Mei's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"Three _weeks! _I don't want to be near _that _for three _weeks!__" Ouch. _I was sure even my father felt the pain of that jab. Tenten looked at me, raising her eyebrows. I'm sure she wanted me to talk back. Maybe I should.

"Calm down, Mei. It's not like I'm thrilled to work with you either," I retorted. Mei recoiled, as if I'd slapped her. She hadn't thought I'd stand up for myself, I'm sure. Whatever. It's not like I spent my time trying to do what she thought I'd do. That went against Tayuya's plan anyway.

"So it's settled. You two will man up and act nice until this project is over. Now, as I was saying..."

I looked back to Mei. She sat in her chair, back rid-rod straight, shoulders held stiff. With the hellfire burning in her stormy grey eyes, I could just tell that she wanted my head on a stake.

* * *

**So, it was originally longer, but when I tried saving it to this site, the internet crashed or something. The worst part was, I'd copied the whole thing again to be safe so I SHOULD still have it all... but unfortunately, when I was trying to paste it back, I was an idiot and accidently clicked copy. And this was what I was trying to paste over. Ah, well, it wasn't that good anyway. I can rethink it and stuff now so maybe it's not all bad? Anyway... it'd mean lots if you reviewed me your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 16: After School

**I would have updated yesterday, but I was not the best of days for me. Luckily, I got candy, went to bed, and woke up, watched a bunch of horror movies and felt considerably happier! (It's amazing how bloodshed makes me feel good. I must be insane.) So, here's a little gift from me to you that I hope you enjoy... AND i realize I'm dragging this day out some... so it'll end in a long chapter next :3 **

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 16: After School. Even Better.

* * *

_"So it's settled. You two will man up and act nice until this project is over. Now, as I was saying..."_

_I looked back to Mei. She sat in her chair, back rid-rod straight, shoulders held stiff. With the hellfire burning in her stormy grey eyes, I could just tell that she wanted my head on a stake. Maybe I could just go jump off a cliff. That way, I'd have a quicker death._

Mei wasn't looking at me. No, the moment I had walked over to her desk once Kurenai let us all talk to our partners, Mei focused her grey eyes on the floor. It might've been better that way though; her glare seemed enough to drill holes into anything (including 5'1'' dark haired cheerleaders such as myself).

"Um... Mei?" No response. Not to say that I'd been expecting one. But still. It was frustrating, having her block me out as if I wasn't even speaking. "Come on, if we're working on a project together, it'd be best if we communicated. At least a little bit." Mei snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why should I talk to you?" Well... considering there wasn't much of a reason for her _not _to talk to me...

"I'm not your enemy, Mei," I tried, only to have the curly haired girl shake her head at me as if I had just said the most ridiculous thing.

"Yea, this coming from the girl who's trying to date Kiba." There she went again, mentioning Kiba. I wasn't sure if she still harbored feelings for the guy or just didn't want to see him with anyone else out of vengeance or something. Either way, Mei looked like she was curious about the appearance of my insides. I looked around warily for any sharp objects and, thankfully, found none.

Good. I could safely continue the conversation with_out _losing any body parts.

"I don't understand, though," I began, taking the seat beside Mei. She cringed as I sat near her, snarling at my presence. "You have a boyfriend, don't you? If you still like Kiba-"

"I _don't _like Kiba. _I _dumped him! _I'm _the one who moved on! So stop acting like I'm the pathetic ex-girlfriend, alright?" Except, the exclamation did a poor job of hiding the obvious hurt behind Mei's eyes. I opened my mouth to comment, but the ringing bell releasing us to second period cut me off. Mei stood, collecting her belongings in a hurry. "Look, as much as I don't want to talk to you, we have a project so... I guess, I'll see you around or something." And she was gone without another word.

I stood, trying to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind.

* * *

The rest of my day was considerably smoother. Kind of. Mei did an excellent job of avoiding me, so that problem had ironed itself out much to my pleasure. However, Tayuya was having a blast getting me to do some pretty interesting things. From starting a standing ovation in chemistry class to hugging random people in the hallways, I couldn't say this whole 'unexpected-girl' act was turning out at all how I expected. Actually, it was becoming quite interesting. People were noticing me. Like really noticing me! More than just a "slut" or "drama queen" (neither were very accurate either). All things considered, it was actually a pretty uplifting day...

It wasn't until after cheer leading practice that things to a turn for the... odd.

We'd just been finishing the practice with jump splits, a psychotic kind of technique that required a certain level of skill and insanity that I didn't posses. Basically, it's where someone jumps into the air and lands in the splits, only said person looks very graceful and smiles through whatever pain they may or may not endure. When watching it, my stomach hit the floor; even when Sakura and Matsuri continuously tried to convince me that it was all an illusion.

As if.

Anyway, we'd been in the splits (me in a semi-split, seeing as I couldn't actually go all the way down yet) when a familiar voice called me name.

"Hinata! Hey!" Kiba's greeting was followed by a pair of arms that wrapped firmly around my shoulders in a hug for a moment before aforementioned arms lifted me up to my feet. Taking little account of the pain pulling me out of my kinda-sorta-splits would cause.

"Kiba!" I started to scold, but upon looking over my shoulder realized that Kiba was standing a few feet away from me. It was actually Naruto who's tanned arms were currently secured around my shoulders. Upon realizing that, I felt a wave of heat rush through my body, a blush color my cheeks. Okay, okay, it was no time to freak out. I just had to act cool. "Oh. Hi, Naruto." Naruto's blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"You sound disappointed." _Really?_

"No, you just startled me, but I...I just..." No more words came to mind for the second time that day. Luckily, Sakura saved me.

"Naruto, you idiot!" And she slammed her fist into his head.

"Ow! Sakura, what was that for!"

"For scaring Hinata like that! You _know _she's sensitive!"

"I wasn't trying to scare her, I just want to ask her if she's still coming to my house to tutor me!" His... house? I blinked up at Naruto.

"Y-You want me to go to your h-house?" And now I was stuttering again. Freaking perfect. Naruto smiled down at me.

"Sure, why not! It'd be a great place to study! We'd be alone, and no one can disturb us!" My heart fluttered at his words, words I was most likely misinterpreting.

"Naruto, Naruto." Kiba stepped over to us, a smirk on his features. "Are you _hitting _on Hinata?" I felt Naruto's arms stiffen.

"N-No! I'm just reminding her about-"

"About what? You're study-date? Cute. And actually, I'm pretty entertained with the fact that you haven't let her go yet." At the reminder that Naruto was still holding me, I felt my palms go slick and my heart beat sky rocket. I definitely needed distance before anyone noticed my odd behavior.

"N-Naruto. P-please, step away from me, now." He did, biting the edge of his lip.

"Sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I was going to tell him he didn't but Kiba was talking again.

"Don't look so down, Naruto, I was only teasing." Naruto glared at Kiba, who just smirked right back. "Like I said, _teasing_." I examined the two, trying to figure out what appeared to be hidden meanings under their words. Naruto's face looked irritated while Kiba wore this interestingly serene look on his face. A bit mocking, sure, but mostly peaceful. And then his brown eyes were trained on me. "So, you and I still on for tonight? Because I figure you'd be much cooler to hang out with than some bimbo I'd have to call last minute." Um...

"Yea. Sure. I mean, I don't have plans." And it'd probably be smart if I limited my answers to one worded responses. "Is that all you guys came over for? Reminding me of our..." Don't say dates, don't say dates, do _not _say dates. "Plans?" Naruto and Kiba shared a look before voicing their affirmations.

"And Teme wanted to hit on Sakura or something," Naruto added, to which Sasuke glared at (the funny thing was that he actually had somehow materialized at Sakura's side after she attacked Naruto).

"I'm not hitting on Sakura," Sasuke muttered.

"Right, and the sky isn't blue."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"_Dobe_."

"_Teme!_"

"D-"

"I've got an idea." Ino appeared in our little group, her blue eyes pools of irritation. "Naruto," her hand rested on the boy's shoulder, "take Hinata to go study. Kiba, take the rest of your little friends and go do whatever it is you varsity boys do before the games. And Sakura, you need to come to my house. We have much to discuss." Did her eyes flicker at me, or was I just massively confused? I didn't have a chance to ask because everyone (save for Naruto) dispersed in a heartbeat.

"Uh..." I glanced over at Naruto sheepishly. Being alone with him did nothing to calm my nerves or feelings, all of which were filling my gut like air in a balloon! "So... we should go to my car. I can drive you to my place?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as his eyes left me. If I didn't know any better, I'd have suspected him to be nervous. Only Uzumaki Naruto doesn't get nervous. He chews up nerves and spits them out. He's the kind of in your face boy that could get on your nerves, but had bravery and kindness that I was starting to lo-

Like.

I meant like.

* * *

Naruto's hummer pulled up to a very familiar house. It was large, around the size of my own abode, and had four shiny black cars up front, cars that made Naruto's hummer stick out like a sore thumb. I recognized one of the cars, knowing that I'd seen it in front of my own house countless times.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"...Why are we at the Uchiha Mansion?"

"Well, um, because I kind of... live here."

Oh, okay.

Wait, _what_!?

* * *

**I thought I'd leave it here. Suspense? Or maybe not. Ah well. PS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And I'm thinking of a sequel for this (and I will attempt to write it- not publish, just have it ready for posting- while I finish this one, so check out my poll to see what kind of sequel you want :D) **


	18. Chapter 17: Study, Ride, Sleepover?

**I would have updated yesterday, but I was not the best of days for me. Luckily, I got candy, went to bed, and woke up, watched a bunch of horror movies and felt considerably happier! (It's amazing how bloodshed makes me feel good. I must be insane.) So, here's a little gift from me to you that I hope you enjoy... AND i realize I'm dragging this day out some... so it'll end in a long chapter next :3 **

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 17: Study Dates, Bus Rides, and a Sleepover?

* * *

_"...Why are we at the Uchiha Mansion?"_

_"Well, um, because I kind of... live here."_

_Oh, okay._

_Wait, what!?_

_I was beginning to suspect that there was a lot about Naruto that I didn't know._

Seeing the shock on my face, Naruto quickly spoke up.

"I mean, my parents travel a lot, and this year they're staying in Yuri for business. Every time they go out of town, I just crash with Sasuke." Hm... and the two wondered why everyone thought they had a bromance... "You don't think that's... _weird_... do you?" Honestly, I kind of did. It wasn't often that a guy got to live with his best friend.

"Sort of," I confessed, but quickly added, "it's cool though. You guys are like brothers." Naruto nodded at that statement. "So... what business do your parents do?" Naruto was exiting the car then, and didn't answer, so I assumed he hadn't heard me. I'd have to ask him later, I thought, as I followed him up the fancy walkway to the entrance of the Uchiha Mansion. Like my own home, the house of the Uchihas was that of grandeur. It was large and fairly dark, in contrast to the smaller, lighter mansions around it. Tall trees were drizzled across the perfectly kept lawn, and, from where I could see, the house had a mix of traditional Japanese styles and more modern structures. It was kind of beautiful.

"Home, sweet, home," Naruto sighed as he continued leading the way to the front door. He didn't even have time to knock when it was opened by a stout woman.

"_Namikaze-San! You're home_!" The woman exclaimed in fluent Japanese. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise (he _had _told me no one would be home) before they shifted to me nervously. I offered a small smile. Honestly, having someone else in the house would make me feel that much more at ease.

"_Eh, yea I'm home. Nice to see you, Megumi-San_."My neck practically snapped, I turned to gawk at Naruto so when could he speak Japanese? And _fluently?_ Most people under the age of 25 didn't even know how to say 'thank you' correctly now that English became so popular. The only reason _I _knew Japanese was because my father had refused to let any of his relatives grow up not knowing their native language. It looked bad for his reputation, Neji had once informed me.

"_Who is this, Namikaze-San? A Hyuuga Girl? Uchiha-Sama will not be pleased_." Well I was a bit offended. I mean, I was completely aware of the rivalry between my father and Sasuke's but this? It was dumb. And pointless. Still, Megumi ushered the both of us inside without any further arguments. By her less than perfect apparel, I took it that Megumi was the housekeeper. We had plenty at my own home, though I felt highly uncomfortable with anyone doing things for me. "_Ask the girl if she's hungry._" Was Megumi talking about me? Sure enough, as she patted Naruto's arm, her eyes were locked on me. I looked away quickly, but kept listening. "_It's rude to not feed someone you have over_." I briefly wondered why she hadn't asked me herself when Naruto cleared his throat.

"Um, Hinata? Megumi wants to know if you're hungry." I looked between the two curiously. Did they honestly think I hadn't heard their past conversation or something?

"Uh... Not really." Naruto turned to Megumi.

"_She says she's not hungry."_

_"Are you sure? She looks too skinny. Namikaze-San, why do you only bring home the skinny ones?" _Naruto blushed and glanced at me before he responded.

"_The only other girl I've brought here is Sakura, and we're just friends." _I raised an eyebrow at that. Sakura and Naruto were just friends. So... what was I? And why on earth did Megumi keep calling Naruto 'Namikaze-San'. Because I could've sworn that was the last name of the governor of Konoha. _  
_

_"If you insist," _Megumi sighed, "_But tell the girl to eat. It looks like a feather could knock her over." _Naruto rolled his eyes before turning to me.

"Megumi really wants you to eat something. She feels like I'm being rude or something." I looked at Naruto. Then I glanced over to Megumi who was looking at me expectantly. Then realization hit.

"Naruto, are you... acting as a translator between us?"

"Yea, why?"

"...I can understand every word you're saying."

Naruto stopped in his tracks, much to the surprise of Megumi and I, who halted a few steps later. The taller blonde hardly noticed. Instead his wide eyes were locked on me, rimmed with shock and, if I was not mistaken, fear.

"A-Are you serious?" Naruto asked with a soft voice. I nodded my head slowly. I'd thought it was common knowledge, Hyuuga children speaking Japanese.

"Yea. Japanese is my first language." Naruto looked ready to explode. Megumi asked him if he was alright. Naruto told her what I'd told him. Megumi's eyes widened, but then a smile formed on her round face.

"_Oh, I like this one_," Megumi purred before turning to me. "_Come, Hyuuga-San, I'll make you some tea."_

_"Domo Arigato," _I said with a smile, and Megumi led me to the Uchiha Kitchen. Leaving Naruto to stew alone.

* * *

"So... the circumference of a cylinder is that?" I examined the long formula Naruto had written down and nodded slowly.

"Kind of. You've written down 'd' where there should be an 'r', though." Naruto stared at me blankly. "Diameter?" Naruto still looked completely lost. "Radius..." Naruto blinked. Then, he placed his head in his hands.

"I'm such an idiot!" As I watched Naruto, I felt a strong urge to hug him. And no, it wasn't my inner fan girl (not really anyway). But seeing such a brash and bold individual suddenly just give up? Yea, no, I wasn't about to let Naruto do that. I gingerly placed a hand on his back. He hardly noticed.

"Naruto?" He kept his head down. "Naruto-San?" His head seemed to move, but not by much. I was pretty sure he was listening though. "I know math's hard for you... and we've been working at it for almost an hour, but I know you'll get it. We just need to change tactics or something. I can come by tomorrow, too. We can start over if you still don't understand, okay?" He didn't say anything. For a moment. And then, he let out a soft sigh.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Good. It'd really ruin my high opinion of you if you'd just quit." The words had tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, and unfortunately, I'd spoken loudly enough for Naruto to hear them. He sat up in an instant, a smirk on his face and a spark in his eyes. I could already feel the blush coloring my face.

"High opinion of me? What, are you trying to say I'm sexy or something?" Dear, God. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep myself focused, for my vision began to blur at the statement. But I would not faint. That was a childish thing I'd done back in elementary school. Actually, my constant fainting probably had some kind of hidden disease linked to it. And the symptoms included fainting around attractive and kind blonde boys with great smiles and-

Stop.

It was neither the time nor the place to indulge in daydreams about Naruto. Even if I had really, really wanted to.

"I, uh...I just meant that we're friends is all..." My voice trailed off because Naruto wasn't really listening. Instead, he leaned back on the couch, the smile never leaving his face. I'd had a feeling that he would have kept on badgering me about it, so I decided to change the subject. "Uh, why does Megumi keep calling you 'Namikaze-San'?" That distracted him, yes, but when I'd mentioned it, I could see Naruto's body stiffen.

"Um...no reason." Suddenly Naruto was on his feet, looking fervently at the clock. "Woah, look at the time!" I looked. It was hardly 5:30. "You need to get back to school and meet with the other cheerleaders!"

"We don't have to be there until-"

"And I have to get ready! I'll be back, Hinata, just... wait here!" And Naruto darted up the stairs, leaving me to on the Uchiha couch in an awkward silence. I did a good job of waiting, I'd say, for I hadn't even moved... not until I heard the opening and closing of the front door. I snapped my head towards the hallway, where I could barely make out a tall figure and Megumi, conversing softly. Megumi motioned towards the living room. The figure nodded before walking towards me.

Uchiha Itachi was approaching me.

Now, while I was pretty sure some girls dreamed of having such a moment, I remained relatively calm. Itachi had become a fairly permanent figure in my life, seeing as he and Neji (despite the two year age difference) were kind of rivals. Itachi was the heir to the Uchiha company while Neji was probably going to be the heir of the Hyuuga company since father was convinced that I would end up being a disappointment/drop-out/psycho killer/etc. But anyway. I wasn't the type to fawn, at least not over an Uchiha. They'd lost their glitz and glamour in my eyes long ago.

Itachi walked into the living room, back erect, head high, yet he did not look pompous. There was a humble confidence about him, one completely different to his brother's more noticeable pride. His eyes did a quick glance around the room before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga-San." I gave him a smile as I bowed my head slightly.

"And to you, Uchiha-San." Itachi remained where he was, watching me with a very thoughtful expression on his face. I squirmed under his unblinking stare, becoming very grateful that Naruto was rushing us to leave. I didn't like direct eye contact much, especially not for long stretches of time.

"May I ask why you are here?" Oh, a question? That made everything a lot less awkward.

"Um... I'm helping Naruto-Kun. He wanted a tutor so he asked me." Itachi cocked a brow. Had I not been used to reading the seemingly expressionless faces of my father and Neji, I probably would've missed the amused glint in Itachi's dark eyes.

"Naruto-Kun? I wasn't aware you two were so close." My shoulders tensed. "I am only teasing, Hyuuga-San." Itachi? Teasing? Considering the fact that the only time I'd ever seen him smile was around Sasuke, I found that hard to believe. "So, you are friends of Naruto?" I nodded my head. "Hn." It was a speculative sound, one I'd heard too many times to bother me anymore. Itachi was opening his mouth to say something else, but Naruto came traipsing down the stairs at the precise moment.

Dressed in his football attire, he looked different. It then dawned on me that I'd never seen any of Naruto's games. Heck, I didn't even know what position he played. All I knew was that the football pants looked _really _good on him. It was hard not to ogle.

"Ready to go?"Naruto asked, but upon catching sight of Itachi, his skin paled. "Itachi! What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna go to Fugaku's office today!"

"I was," Itachi answered, "I just forgot something." Only Naruto and I both knew Itachi didn't merely "forget" things. "Anyway, I was only getting re-acquainted with Hinata-San. She tells me that she's your tutor." Naruto nodded.

"Yea, she's tutoring me. What of it?" Itachi said nothing as he moved towards a doorway. Before he disappeared inside the other room, he casually threw a statement over his shoulder.

"I'm just curious why you hadn't asked me or Sasuke to help you. That's all." And Itachi was gone. Naruto glared after him.

"Shut up, Itachi! Sometimes you're a bastard just like Teme!" I heard a soft chuckle of a response. Naruto growled at it before walking towards me and pulling me to my feet. "Come on, Hinata. Itachi's being a asshole right now." And so we were back to his hummer and driving back to Konoha High School. When we arrived, three buses were already present, filling up with football players and cheerleaders alike. Naruto said nothing as he cut his car's engine and got out. I ghosted after him, feeling nervous. This marked the first game I was performing at. Which meant the weeks of practice were about to be put to use.

And I still couldn't do the splits.

"Hinata! The cheerleader bus is over here!" I heard Karin calling from afar. I frowned.

"I guess I've gotta go then," I said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay. See you after the game?" He held his arms out to me and gave me a smile that looked almost... shy. Why did Naruto insist on toying with my emotions? I mean, I knew he had no clue what he was doing to me, but still... I looked down to hide my blush and stepped into Naruto's embrace. I almost melted in his arms. Almost. I didn't want to look too pathetic.

"Yea. Just find me and... and Kiba." I felt Naruto tense up at the mention of Kiba.

"Um... right." But Naruto still didn't let go. I wasn't complaining, I just... I felt weird. Was he enjoying the hug? Or was he just distracted by Sakura and Ino, who strolled by in their cheerleading uniforms, looking as gorgeous as ever. I looked up to see his eyes following them and felt my heart wither in pain.

Right, right.

Naruto didn't like me that way.

"I better go. I'm not even dressed yet." Naruto looked down at me, seeming to remember he was still holding me.

"Oh, right! Um... good luck!" And with a crooked grin as a farewell, Naruto darted to the football bus. His teammates all gave him a friendly punch or slap as he entered the mob. He didn't blend in thanks to his blonde spikes, and I took time to memorize the numbers printed on the back of his jersey:

_27_

"Hey, Lovesick, we kind of need you to get a move on!" I felt strong hands dragging me towards the school.

"Karin!" I cried, but Karin refused to slow down.

"You are so late. Gosh, if I'd known I would've driven over to Naruto's and interrupted." At the time, I was unaware that Karin's idea of what we were doing and mine were two very different things. "Now I need your uniform. Koyuki!" I looked around, realizing we'd made it to the locker room. Koyuki came towards us, holding a black and red 'Konoha Foxes' uniform, complete with the short pleated skirt and midriff long sleeve shirt. Compared to other uniforms I'd seen, it was actually pretty conservative. I quickly changed as Karin yanked a brush through my hair.

"Do you need me to put on her makeup?" Koyuki asked Karin, who's only response was an irritated grunt. Koyuki rolled her eyes before approaching me. "Hold still, Hina-Chan. I just need to do something to your face." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be comforted by that or not.

* * *

The bus ride to the game was interesting to say the least.

Everyone kept asking about how studying with Naruto went.

"Um, good," I said.

"Just good?" Temari asked. "I'd have thought..." but she was interupted by Sari, who had somehow ended up sitting right behind me.

"Well, Naruto's never been the type to explore. He nearly had a heart attack when I tried." I blinked. Sari had tutored Naruto? Maybe it was before they dated, when they still conversed in the halls some. Sakura was next to comment, leaning from her seat across the aisle and towards me.

"Naruto's just inexperienced. Though I could've sworn you were, too."

"Um..." Okay, now I was really confused. People knew I was good at geometry. Why did everyone seem so shocked?

"Maybe Hinata's a little more devious than we thought," Tayuya threw in. Devious? Huh?

"So how far did you go?" Ino wanted to know. There was something about the way she looked at me... a mix of curiosity and fear. There wasn't anything to fear about math. I mean, besides multiplying matrices.

"I uh... we were on spheres?" That silenced the bus. It was Karin who broke said silence.

"Is that... some weird sex position I've never heard of?" I cringed.

"What? _No! _I meant we were discussing the formula to finding the circumference and area of a sphere!" Karin gaped.

"You were talking about math while you were fooling around? Hinata, that's so wrong!" Fooling around? What on earth...

"I wasn't fooling around! We were studying!" For a moment, no one said anything. And then...

"Oh." Ino let out a sigh of relief as the rest continued to stare at me curiously.

"You were really studying?" Sari asked. "Figures. Naruto would never try to make a move. He's way too shy." Naruto? Shy? Were we talking about the same person?

"So... do you like him?" I looked to Tayuya who was the one who opted to sit next to me, though she'd fought for the window seat.

"I, uh..." Should I confess? On the one hand, the cheerleaders were starting to seem like family to me. But then, I'd known them to be gossiping and dramatic all my life. I wasn't too sure if I should-

"Come on, Hinata! It's either you tell us now or during our after game sleepover!" Matsuri shouted. After game... what? I hadn't been aware of that. And just as I opened my mouth to deny having any feelings the bus lurched to a stop.

It appeared that we had arrived.

* * *

**A long chapter. I want to continue, but I've got things to do, people to see... and I'm bout to get yelled at. Soooo here's an update :3**


	19. Chapter 18: Fun in Games?

**I loved the reviews I got and thanks for all the support! I like hearing everyone's opinion, as well, good or bad so... yea! BTW, do you realize young people today always say 'and yea' or 'uh yea' or something? I notice we do it, and I'm trying not to because... well... it's irrelevant I mean, unless you're saying "uh yea" to a question that's yes/no, then we really don't need it lol. But anway... onto the story!**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 18: Fun in Games or Something

* * *

_And just as I opened my mouth to deny having any feelings the bus lurched to a stop._

_It appeared that we had arrived._

_Suddenly, I felt my stomach lurch in a very unsettling way. _

My palms were sweating, and I was sure it wasn't due to the shimmering black and red pom-poms Sari had given me. No, no there were too many butterflies in my stomach for that kind of idea to even be considered. I knew my nerves were leaking out. Ino knew it, too, for as she passed me while we exited the bus, she gave me a look that only meant one thing:

Don't screw up.

_Well no duh._ Of course, that was easier said than done. Or should I say thought...

The ten of us filed out of the bus after the band kids who sat up front. Ami, Koyuki, Sari, and I noticed that the other girls were forming a circle right there in the parking lot and quickly joined in. I looked around at the nine other girls. Matsuri and Sari were standing close to one another, locking gazes before entering a lunge like position. Tayuya was looking around the parking lot as she sat on the ground reaching towards her toes, though for who, I didn't know. Temari wore a stony expression as she began to stretch, something that Koyuki and Karin quickly mimicked (though of course, Karin was giggling every few seconds). Sakura was next to me and nudged me with her elbow. I glanced over at the girl who was now stretching out her arms.

Perhaps I was supposed to stretch, too.

"Alright ladies, this is our first game as a full team." All eyes turned to Ino, who didn't bother to stretch. It was probably her pride that kept her from doing so, even though I was sure that an ego wouldn't help her much if she pulled a muscle. But to each his own, I suppose. "Now, I know some of you may be nervous about this, but trust me. As long as you follow my orders and remember what I said in practice, you won't completely humiliate yourselves." I winced at the serrated tone Ino used, and I noticed that the other girls seemed equally as displeased. Ino did, too. "You don't like it when I talk to you like that? Then don't mess up. Don't let anyone out there make you feel intimidated because _I'm _the only one allowed to mess with your brain. And right now I'm thinking you nine are a pathetic group of boy-crazy, too loud, uncoordinated females." Ino smirked as she looked at us, each of us. There was a sort of affection behind her gaze, one that made me believe that her poor excuse of a pep talk wasn't meant to put us down at all. "So, ladies. You better prove me wrong."

* * *

I cheered.

I honestly _cheered._

In front of people, actual living and breathing people! And I had sounded every bit as preppy and confident as the others. Sure, during the flips and high kicks, I wasn't as graceful as Matsuri, nor had powerful cartwheels like Tayuya (frankly I didn't know they could be powerful until I had seen her do a series of them with ease). But somehow or other, I had gotten enough adrenaline in my system to cheer and cheer my heart out.

I even was able to remember all of the cheer-chants, even though a great deal were now stuck in my head.

I especially remembered screaming extra loud when Number 27 sprinted across the field, dodging and weaving the Suna football players, and sailing across the finish-line-or-whatever to make the winning goal (what were those called again?).

And just as quickly as it seemed to have started, the game ended. People flooded out of the stadium, the two football teams lined up and congratulated each other, and Ino pulled us all to the corner of the field.

"Good job, ladies. You've proven to not be complete wastes of hairspray." Sakura shoved Ino with a laugh.

"Like you're so great?"

"Does captain of the cheerleading squad mean anything to you?"

"Does eight inches of pom-pom down the throat mean anything to _you_?" And Ino laughed. Really laughed. Her eyes were open and full of a youthful glee I'd never seen in Ino before. And her laugh was so carefree... I just stared, completely shocked at how... _nice _she seemed all of a sudden. Karin was standing beside me, pulling the bow out of her fiery red hair.

"She used to always be like that." I looked to Karin curiously, but the girl was too busy... digging through her bra...

"Um... what are you doing?" Karin didn't answer until she had successfully fished out her black rimmed glasses and placed them on her face. I wasn't sure if I should've been disgusted or amazed that I hadn't even noticed that such large glasses had been hidden in-

Never mind, I don't even want to think about it.

"Hinata!" And I was tackled in a hug for the second time that day. This time, I knew it was Kiba, just by the way his arms felt around me. Tight, but not too tight, larger than Naruto's, and currently sweaty. I turned, meeting the face of Kiba's helmet head on. I could hardly make out his features behind the grid-like mask that protected his face. He reminded me of a gladiator.

"Hi, Kiba," I greeted, but before I could finish, Kiba swung me around in a circle. Well, it was really a semi-circle, because before he could make it all the way around, a player appeared by his side. 27. Naruto. Kiba immediately put me down.

"Nice game, Uzumaki," Kiba said, almost too casually. Naruto looked between the two of us, his eyes lingering on me for a moment. I thought back to earlier this morning... Naruto had called me a liar. He thought I liked Kiba. I bit my lip at the offending thought. Kiba was nice and all, but... He wasn't my type. Besides, I'd rather not get decapitated by Mei.

"Same to you," Naruto was saying to Kiba, dragging me back to the present. Kiba had grinned and Naruto started glared; it seemed that the two were doing that a lot lately. Weird. "You guys ready to hit up Pizza Palace?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Yea... you have a date?" Naruto's glare turned into a grin as his eyes continued to dart between Kiba and me.

"Nope, I don't have a date. I figured I could just hang with you guys tonight." I'd fully expected Kiba to argue, to plead for Naruto _not _to be our "third wheel" (even though this wasn't exactly a date). Surprisingly, Kiba seemed pretty calm, pretty relaxed. He just shrugged his shoulder with that little smirk before sauntering off to the other football guys.

"Later, Hinata," Kiba called over his shoulder, but didn't look long enough to see my wave. Naruto did, though, and narrowed his eyes at me.

"So you don't like Kiba, huh?" The question was full of unspoken accusation, and drenched in sarcasm. I frowned.

"Of course I like Kiba- he's a good guy. I just don't like him _that _way." Naruto pursed his lips. "I'm serious," I insisted, "Kiba and I are just friends. And I hardly see how the past conversation hinted of a secret crush I have." Naruto shrugged.

"Well, for starters you guys were hugging when I walked over here."

"You and I hug all the time!" Naruto rolled his eyes slightly before continuing.

"And you glared a little when I said I'd tag along on your date." I hadn't. Unless Naruto was looking to much into my face... Though that would mean he was staring a me. The mere thought sent shivers up my spine and I looked down to hide my blush. "See?"

"I...You're being dumb. We're all just friends here. All of us." The last part was more for me; that Naruto and I were just friends, and would never be anything more.

* * *

Pizza Palace was a large place, but had developed a musky feel to it due to the large number of football players in the area. It had a buffet line with a bunch of pizza and pasta, and than a desert table that had so many sweets, one could probably develop diabetes just by looking at it. Over all, it was a decent place, one that's warm atmosphere welcomed me.

"So what do you want?" Kiba asked from my right, reaching to get a plate for me. Naruto, noting this, snatched a plate up quicker and turned his expectant blue gaze on me. It was clear he thought I'd let him pick my meal for me. As much as I liked his attention, I just didn't feel like worsening the Naruto-Kiba rivalry.

"I, uh, I got it," I stammered, picking up my own dish and walking right by the two. Minutes later, my plate had some lettuce and pasta on it, and I have to say it all looked pretty appetizing. I grinned as I sat down, though said smile melted off my face when Kiba and Naruto quickly landed into the chairs on either side of me. "Um, don't you usually sit with-" I didn't even blink before five more guys- all sweaty with large quantities of pizza- filled the remaining chairs.

Of course.

"I am so hungry!" Chouji cried, reaching for a slice of pizza. Kiba snorted at this.

"You're always hungry, Fat Ass." Chouji stiffened. Actually, he looked ready to tear Kiba's head off. A light pat from a guy with a spiky ponytail lulled Chouji's anger. A bit.

"Shut up, Dog Breath." Kiba raised his eyes at the bait.

"Or what? You'll eat me?"

"Maybe I _will_!"

"This isn't the time or the place to bicker like this," a large, orange haired boy mused aloud. Chouji and Kiba merely glared at him. This fazed the larger teen little. As in he kept a very passive look to his squared features.

"So... why's Hinata here?" Sasuke asked, though he was looking solely at Naruto.

"She's on a date with Kiba," Naruto said around a mouthful of food. I frowned at the statement because I wasn't on a date with Kiba. Not technically anyway. So I retaliated in the only way I knew how.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Naruto. It's rude." Naruto blinked and prepared to say something. "I can still see the food in your mouth," I snapped. Naruto's lips pressed together and he focused on chewing rather than talking.

"Whipped," Kiba 'coughed', leading to the entire table to erupt with laughter, save for Naruto and me.

"I'm not whipped!" Naruto exclaimed, to which I glared at him. There was still food in his mouth, not that I really cared much, but I was still a little irritated by his statement.

"If you're not done chewing, you shouldn't start talking." And Naruto's mouth snapped shut, leading to more laughter and a blush to color his face.

I'd say that was a victory... except I was trying to win Naruto's affections, not irritate him.

Damn it.

* * *

**I know stuff about football, contrary to what little knowledge Hinata displays. I just felt like I need to point that out. Because... well... four older brothers, all have/had played football. It's an embarrassment for me not to know , sleepover next chapter and than Friday will be OVER! (Such a long day- like four chapters or something D:) **


	20. Chapter 19: No Sleeping Involved

**Late, I no. And I don't own. anything.**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 19: No Sleeping Involved

* * *

_"I'm not whipped!" Naruto exclaimed, to which I glared at him. There was still food in his mouth, not that I really cared much, but I was still a little irritated by his statement._

_"If you're not done chewing, you shouldn't start talking." And Naruto's mouth snapped shut, leading to more laughter and a blush to color his face._

_I'd say that was a victory... except I was trying to win Naruto's affections, not irritate him._

_Damn it. I proceeded to shout profanities in my head. I knew I would feel guilty much later, but at that moment I just didn't care. Because I was the idiot who embarrassed my crush._

My rude comment to Naruto aside, the rest of the night went... pretty well. I mean, Kiba kept his distance most of the time, save for a few moments where he nudged my knee with his fist or something. But each time he did it, his brown eyes would be focused on Naruto instead of me. I was beginning to think that Kiba was trying to rile the blonde up... but why would Naruto be mad? It wasn't like he liked me or anything... Sigh.

At least Naruto talked to me, I suppose, so that was a good thing. I had a pretty good time at the guys' table, too, but before I knew it, Sakura was pulling at my arm and urging me to follow her.

"It's time to say goodbye, Hinata," Sakura cooed, "It's almost ten o'clock." Since when did cheerleaders have curfews? I was about to ask, but Sakura had already gotten me onto my feet and halfway across the restaurant. I suppose it'd be best to just quietly follow her out. The pink haired teen led me to Ino's car, where the blonde and Karin were waiting for us.

"Did you tell your dad you're spending the night at my house?" Ino asked.

"I texted him before we got to the restaurant."

"Good. I don't need any angry Hyuugas on the traverse." Sakura's nose wrinkled as we all began to enter Ino's car.

"Traverse? And here I thought you didn't know any big words, Ino. Way to go proving me wrong, ruining the status quo of the cheerleading team." Ino raised an eyebrow at that as she stuck the key in the ignition. "I'm implying that you're the _dumb _one Ino. You can't just go mixing things up like that. Now who's the idiot gonna be?"

"Shut up, Forehead. Just because we all don't have 6.0 GPAs doesn't mean we're mentally challenged." Ino was smiling, though, as was a jovial Sakura. The pinkette rolled her eyes in a mean-well fashion, but said nothing eles. Soon, we were off on the road, followed by two other cheerleader-filled cars to Ino's house.

* * *

The Yamanaka house was more modern than my own, but it was still very large. The two cars of cheerleaders that'd been tailing us the whole way pulled up behind Ino's car, and soon all ten of us girls were in the blonde's house and heading up the stairs. Most of them were loud, even a bit rowdy. I hung back, eyeing a few family photos -apparently Ino was an only child- and the fancy decorum of her house.

"Hurry up, Hinata," Sari called over her shoulder.

"You're too slow!" Matsuri agreed. I hadn't noticed the fact that I was the only one still slugging up the staircase. I picked up my pace. When I got to the second floor, I was surprised to see that it was dominated by an entertainment room, complete with a flat screen mounted on the wall, theater lights, an air hockey table, and even a popcorn machine in the corner. It was very modern and very fun. I grinned.

"You have a really... nice house," I commented. Ino smiled at me- for once, it looked genuine without any kind of malice whatsoever. The grin took my by surprise.

"So what do you guys want to do?" It was Temari who asked. The blonde had become quite comfortable on one of Ino's leather couches, pulling off her white cheer shoes as she spoke. Oh yea. I was still in my uniform. Temari noticed me looking down at myself and quickly added, "maybe we should change into something else first?" Except I didn't have anything else.

"Hinata," Ino began cautiously. "Did you forget to bring another pair of clothes?" Forget wasn't an accurate statement considering the fact that I was completely unaware of the sleepover I'd been dragged to. Though I guess saying 'dragged' wasn't fair either. I was really beginning to like being around the cheerleaders. They were... nice to me. They accepted me. My musing was interrupted by a nudge from Sakura. I still had to answer Ino's question, though the blonde had already walked off. To where, I didn't know.

Seconds later she returned with a t-shirt and a pair of short shorts.

"You can borrow them," Ino said. "The shirt might be a little tight, since-"

"Since Ino's completely flat chested," Tayuya teased.

"But I'm sure it's better than nothing." Ino kept talking as if Tayuya hadn't even spoken. I stared at the clothes she handed me, touched that Ino was letting me borrow them. It seemed that outside of school she was a totally different person. Nicer. Sweeter. Less controlling.

"Thank you, Ino." My eyes locked with hers. "Really." Ino hesitated- only for a moment- before moving about her room to scavenge her own nighttime apparel. Meanwhile, the other girls changed. I was a bit shyer about stripping down still, but it was easier when I imagined that I was in my own bedroom, taking clothing off without any company. Once we'd all went from Konoha High Lady Foxes to less extreme versions of ourselves, Ino led us back into the entertainment room, where we all commandeered couches. And for the rest of the night, we bonded.

I'd say it felt like a team thing, only it wasn't. The nine other girls were just _girls_. They weren't popular or attractive or even good looking. We were all just ourselves. And at the end of the night (or the beginning of the day in our case), these nine girls who'd been total strangers to me a month ago were now my friends.

Funny how that worked out.

* * *

Someone was nudging my shoulder. Moaning, I rolled to my side in an attempt to escape the nudger. No luck. Whoever was poking me was incredibly persistent.

"Psst, Hinata! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Father, please…" The nudging finger turned into a painful jab. "Yow!" I cried as I bolted into a seated position. My eyes scanned my room for the culprit—but then I realized that I wasn't in my room. Panic flooded me for a split second before realization settled in. I was still at Ino's. And it was still dark out. So who was poking me…

Sakura sat to my left, a look of irritation on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her, but greeted her politely anyway. Sakura just shook her head slightly.

"You sleep like the dead, Hinata. I've been poking you for fifteen minutes." One could call it sleeping like the dead. Or just really good ignoring skills. I didn't say that for fear of Sakura's temper. Instead I brought my knees to my chest, rested my folded arms on the tops of my legs, and rested my chin on my forearms.

"What do you want, Sakura-San?" The pinket shrugged a little.

"We can't sleep. Mind staying up with us?" It was then that Ino was leaning against the wall; even at three in the morning, she looked beautiful. My eyes swept over the other girls. They were still asleep. Hm.

"Why didn't you awaken any of them?" I asked curiously.

"Please," Ino began, "we're planning on talking about stuff. All the others would probably tell somebody about it." I couldn't wrap my head around Temari or _Tayuya _gossiping. Though maybe those two didn't want to have any close girl-to-girl time. I looked back to Ino and Sakura.

"What do you want to do?"

"Come to my room." Ino was already starting to walk away. Sakura pulled me up and dragged me after her. Soon enough, we were in Ino's room. Now that there weren't nine people crowded in it, I took the time to look around. There were a lot of posters; of boy bands, hot actors, dancers… I smiled a bit as I examined them plastered up on Ino's purple walls.

"So… how was your day?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence that had filled the bedroom. I could picture Ino rolling her eyes at the question. One glance over my shoulder proved me right. Still, the blonde, plopping on her bed and crossing her legs, began to answer.

"Good. Fine. Great, even. We cheered great and the football team won. I'm content with that." Sakura nodded thoughtfully as she sat in Ino's rolling chair. She then motioned me to come closer, so I did. I gingerly sat down on the edge of Ino's bed. "I don't have herpes, Hinata, you can come closer," Ino teased. There was still a commanding edge in her voice, but I could tell that she was once again letting her walls come down.

I scooted closer to them. Just a bit.

"I had a fantastic day!" Sakura exclaimed. "I didn't have a ride home, and first I was all 'aw, dang it', but then _Sabaku no Gaara_ gave me a ride home!" Ino and I shared a look. Which was weird considering the fact that I was still getting used to the fact that Ino might've considered me a friend.

"Since when are you friends with Gaara?" Ino questioned at the same time I inquired, "he made your day fantastic?"

"We're not friends," Sakura responded to Ino's question, "and yes he did make my day fantastic. I don't know, it was awkward at first, but he's friends with Naruto, so I kind of just talked some about Naruto and when you get Gaara talking, he's actually really nice." Well that was good. I think.

"Speaking of Naruto," Ino mused, "Hinata. We still need to finish our conversation from earlier." Conversation? I stared blankly at Ino as my mind went through the day, trying to think of when we were talking about Naruto. There was that awkward time on the bus when they thought we were fooling around, but I'd already told them that we weren't and—

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh _no._

My face immediately erupted in a blush. Ino and Sakura grinned, looking like human versions of the Cheshire Cat. They were talking about the question, Tayuya's question:

'Do you like Naruto?'

And they were going to make me answer it. Out loud. In front of them. I felt sweat beginning to form in my palms.

"Don't be scared, Hinata, we're not going to tell anyone," Sakura purred, rolling her chair closer to me.

"Yea. Trust us. You can be honest," Ino added, poking my stomach. I bit my lip. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them exactly. I kind of trusted them with my secrets. It was just… admitting it out loud. That would make it official. I'd have returned to my middle school level of Stupid Shy Hinata. The girl who had a crush on Naruto, the one he just stared blankly at as if he never knew me. Just thinking about Naruto's silent rejection made my heart feel as though someone were squeezing it, twisting it.

It was hard to breath.

"Hey, Hinata, are you okay?" Ino asked. I could hardly hear her. Instead, I felt my eyes swimming and the room seemed like it was spinning around and around. From afar, I felt someone's hand press against my forehead.

"Gosh, she's burning up! Ino, go get water!" Ino was up and out the door in a second. Meanwhile, I tried to focus on not passing out. Because that was the kind of thing Stupid Shy Hinata did. Not Cheerleader Kinda-Shy Hinata. I bit my tongue. The pain helped clear my head and soon, I was able to sit up without the room rocking beneath me.

My heart still kind of hurt, though.

Ino came back with a glass of water, a tub of ice cream, and three spoons.

"You look better," Ino commented, handing me the water. I thanked her quietly before taking a tentative sip. The water actually did help me. Maybe I'd been dehydrated.

"Drink it all," Sakura ordered, and I obeyed without any resistance. When I finished, the two didn't question me about Naruto. They just opened the carton of ice cream and goaded me to eat it with them. I did. After a few minutes, though, I began feelin guilty. The two were willing to shut their mouths just to make me- sensitive little me- happy. What kind of friend was I not to tell them some dumb secret?

"I do," I found myself whispering.

"Hm?" Ino asked, her blue eyes looking towards me. I stared at the ice cream spoon, too afraid to meet their gazes.

"I… I do like Naruto. A lot, actually." I waited for them to laugh. After all, they'd made their feelings for Naruto clear. Ino thought he was an idiotic pervert, Sakura thought he was just a plain idiot. Surely they'd try to convince me that 'I deserved better'. Even though I didn't.

Surprisingly, the teasing didn't come. I looked up. Maybe they were sending each other eye signals.

They weren't. Instead, they were staring. At me. I squirmed under the eye contact. And then, Sakura smiled.

"That's so _cute_," the pinkette squealed. Ino seemed a little dubious.

"I still don't trust him," she muttered, "but if you really like him, whatever." I almost didn't hear her because Sakura spoke right over her, excitement shining behind her green eyes as she prattled on about how she was going to hook the two of us up and stuff like that. I frowned.

"Sakura, you can't," I said. That caught her off guard.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned. She actually looked crestfallen at my statement. Once again, I felt bad.

"Well… he's Naruto. There's a bunch of other, prettier girls he could be with. Why would he want to be with me?" It was Ino who answered.

"Because you're his friend." Yea, just what I wanted; a pity boyfriend. I shook my head at that and rolled onto my back.

"I don't want him to pity me. I want him to _like _me the way… the way I like him. And since he _won't _I just don't want to even bother."

"But, Hinata," Sakura started, "you're being a coward." My eyes stung. Not because Sakura had insulted me, but because I _hadn't _been a coward.

Not exactly.

* * *

**I'm typing the next chapter as a continuation for this one. It gives a little… back story for this. **


	21. Chapter 20: Heartaches and Eighth Grade

**Another update because I'm so late. AND I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 20: Heartaches and Eighth Grade

* * *

_ "I don't want him to pity me. I want him to like me the way… the way I like him. And since he won't I just don't want to even bother."_

_"But, Hinata," Sakura started, "you're being a coward." My eyes stung. Not because Sakura had insulted me, but because I hadn't been a coward. _

_Not exactly. Actually, not at all. It had been my one brave moment and it had ruined my entire eighth grade year. Scarred me good, too._

"I'm not being a coward." The firm tone in my voice threw Ino and Sakura off. They both looked at me with curious gazes. One could even spot some concern. I knew they were going to question me about it. I didn't want them to. I closed my eyes.

"Don't block us out, Hinata," Sakura tried saying, but I just shook my head.

"I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

"We don't have to talk about it then. Just don't be mad at me, I'm sorry." Sakura was rubbing my arm in a caring fashion, but the deed had been done. I wasn't really angry with her. Just myself. Because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight the memory from coming on. At that point, I wasn't even sure I could.

So I faked a yawn and lied back in Ino's bed. The two girls seemed to realize I was done talking and prepared to sleep themselves. Leaving me to my dreams. To my memories…

* * *

_Two Years Ago..._

* * *

_It was August. I remembered because the week before, I'd gone to a football game with Neji, when one of his friends had overheard me confessing that I'd had a crush on Naruto. I remembered his vibrant purple eyes widening at that statement, as he leaned closer to me._

_"Really?" he had asked. "You like _Naruto_?" I hadn't understood what was so weird about it. Sure, Naruto was kind of popular and I kind of wasn't, but people knew who I was. I was pretty sure they did anyway. "That's cute," the white haired teen continued, "that's really cute." _

_"Wh-what?" I asked. Whispered, really. I was such a shy mess back then. Any direct statements sent me stuttering up a storm. _

_"You and Naruto. I can see it. Totally." Was he being sarcastic? I felt my heart flutter and I desperately looked towards Neji. My older cousin- more like a brother now that we'd gotten over our differences- glowered at Suigetsu._

_"Leave Hinata alone," Neji commanded. I remembered being a bit envious of how brave Neji always seemed to be. I wanted to be like Neji. Suigetsu didn't think Neji was being brave. Or, maybe he'd been used to Neji, because he just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at me._

_"I'm going to tell him," Suigetsu announced. "I'm going to tell him if Konoha High reaches the championship!" I squeaked, completely scared by this development. Suigetsu was going to tell. He couldn't! I wasn't sure I could handle that._

_"Please don't tell," I begged, my voice raising an entire octave. "Please, please, _please, _don't tell!" Maybe it was my desperation. Maybe he'd never planned on it. Either way, Suigetsu shrugged._

_"Alright, alright," he'd said. "Don't have a cow." I sighed in relief, thinking that it was all over._

_I'd been wrong._

* * *

_"You should've let Suigetsu tell him!" my friend Tenten cried. She'd become my friend after Neji began following me around like some protective shadow. She'd originally been his friend, but when she met me she decided she liked me. I felt so proud, making a new friend just like that. And now my new friend was trying to convince me that I should confess my feelings to Naruto._

_Indirectly, sure, but still a confession was there. _

_"I don't know," I said warily. Tenten frowned._

_"But Naruto so obviously likes you! I see him staring at you in the halls. In fact, he's staring at you now!" Sure enough, familiar blue eyes were watching me as Tenten and I ate lunch. Naruto saw me looking at him. His gaze dropped as he followed his crowd of friends to the lunch line. The connection had only lasted a few seconds, but it had down its job._

_Naruto had been looking at me. At _me_! Maybe he did like me after all! It actually explained a lot. Maybe he was just too shy to talk to me. That made sense. I never saw Naruto talking to girls much anyway. He could've just been nervous! _

_Tenten seemed to sense the resolution in my eyes and nodded._

_"You should let Suigetsu tell him," Tenten repeated. "It will be good for you." And as a naïve child would, I believed her._

* * *

_My palms were sweating, a sure sign that I was undoubtedly nervous. Suigetsu had just informed me that he had told Naruto I'd had a crush on him, and so I sent Kiba- we were still kind of friends back then- to go ask him about it. My heart was pounding. I was excited. Beyond so. Perhaps this would be the day that Naruto admitted his own feelings for me!_

_I eagerly awaited the return of Kiba. _

_Minutes passed before I saw the brunette making his way down the hallway. His eyes were downcast. I wondered why, but figured that the class he shared with Naruto was science. Kiba was bad at science, and I vaguely recalled there being a test that day. That was probably why he was sad. Poor Kiba._

_"Hello," I greeted. I couldn't help feeling chipper. "How was science?" Kiba walked passed me. I followed him. He probably wanted to get to his next class. We had gym class together, because Kiba had pulled his knee and couldn't play football until next year. "Did Naruto say anything about me? Did you ask him?"_

_"Yea. I asked him." _

_"What did he say?" Kiba looked at me then. I think for the first time in months, he really looked at me. We were best friends in elementary school. Now we weren't as close. But I could tell there was something bugging him, something that made him look at me like I was his best bud again._

_"Hinata," Kiba began. His voice was too somber. Kiba was never serious. What was wrong? Panic. I felt anxiety fill my chest as my heart started pumping wildly._

_"What did he say, Kiba-Kun?" I asked. Maybe Naruto didn't want Kiba to tell me he had a crush on me. Maybe he still liked Sakura more, so he needed some time. Maybe somebody else liked him and he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Maybe—_

_"He said… it was weird." I hesitated._

_"Wh-what was weird?" I didn't want to ask, but I had to. Kiba ran a hand through his wild hair and shrugged._

_"I dunno. I asked him if Suigetsu had told him that you liked him and he said 'yes'. So I asked him what he thought about it and he said 'Nothing'. I asked him why and he said 'it's weird'." I didn't understand. _

_"D-does he think… does he… am I…" Kiba seemed to know what I was thinking. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Left it there._

_"He doesn't think _you're _weird, Hinata. He just… he's not really the type to like girls yet."_

_"But he liked Sakura. He asked her out last year, remember?" Kiba said nothing to that one. He knew I was right. "A-and I know he's liked other girls. You always talk about 'em. So why wouldn't he like me?" Kiba still said nothing. It was like somebody pressed mute on him. Finally as we approached the gym doors, Kiba turned to face me._

_"Naruto's an idiot. Don't think to hard about this. It doesn't mean anything." He ruffled my hair and walked away. His words repeated in my head as I entered the girls' locker room, but they held no truth to them. I dressed out in a bathroom stall, and when I came out, I looked at myself in the mirror._

_Short, boy-like violet hair. Huge, almost non-proportional creepy eyes. Skin as white as paper, so pale you could practically see the color of my veins. And you'd never forget the sweatshirt I always wore like a shield. Covering my body, making me look like a boy. I stared some more at my reflection, feeling my heart shattering in my chest. Of course Naruto didn't like me. I was… I wasn't pretty enough._

_I was ugly._

* * *

_Days turned into weeks which in turn stretched into months. My crush on Naruto didn't dissipate. In fact, it soon became everybody else's business. They all gossiped about it, laughed whenever the two of us were in the same room. They didn't say the same things, but it sure felt like it;_

_"Ooo, here comes Naruto! Better go get his new _girlfriend,_ Hinata!" It stung. It stung even more seeing the irritated look in Naruto's eyes as he shoved his friends aside and stalking off. He still stared, but now I think it was to bother me. Make me feel uncomfortable. Anytime there was a situation where we'd be near each other, he somehow made it work out that someone was between us. _

_He didn't want to be around me. _

_He _avoided _me. Because I was ugly. I was stupid. I just wasn't good enough. Heck, even Kiba left me when his knee stopped hurting and he began training with the football guys. He always acted like he felt bad for ditching me to go "practice with the guys" but I knew he just wanted to get away from me._

_Fine, go._

_I didn't need him. _

_I didn't need any of them._

_Tenten was still my friend. Neji was still my cousin, my protector and even his friend Lee was nice to me. If the entire school wanted to make fun of me, then really those were the only people I needed. No matter how much it hurt to watch Naruto walking away from me._

* * *

__I woke with a start. No one was poking me, but the sun had forced me out of my fitful slumber. I was still in Ino's bed, but I was alone. The smell of pancakes assaulted my nose. From where I was, I could even hear the chattering of girls' voices, the opening and closing of doors. I pulled myself into a seated position, trying to decide if I should go back to sleep and risk having more dreams of the dreaded eighth grade year or go down stairs and face Ino and Sakura. Neither seemed particularly good. I frowned, getting up out of bed and beginning to exit Ino's room.

Because I wasn't a coward. At least, not on purpose. It was just that the last time I'd tried to be brave...

It didn't work out. At all.

* * *

**So now you know how what happened. At least from Hinata's point of view. I'll have to round back to this later, because… well…yea.**

**Anyway.**

**Sorry about the long delay. I'll try to update again today, but ya know. You never know. **


	22. Chapter 21: A Rude Awakening

**NEJI IS DEAD! WOE IS ME, WOE IS ME! I feel so sad :P Not to mention that means NejiTen won't happen unless Kishimoto does some 'bring everyone back' again. But then I'd be too pissed about everyone dying and reviving that I might not even be glad Neji's alive again. On a brighter note, d'aw, Hinata and Naruto hand hold power! Sure, that doesn't for sure me 'I want to be with you forever and ever' but I figure it's still an amazing moment. So WHATEVER. This rant right here is proof that I do not own Naruto. So stop asking. **

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 21: A Rude Awakening

* * *

I should've expected it, what with the door opening and closing so frequently and the loud talking. In my defense, though, people _could _have been _leaving _Ino's house instead of entering it. Either way, as I rounded down Ino's curving staircase, I'd been in a decent mood, completely and utterly at ease. Until I saw a group of guys down below. One of them had unmistakeable spiky blonde hair.

I had such rotten luck.

"What do you _mean _you don't have the money? I gave you the stuff, so you better pay up, _hag_!" Everyone in the room was entirely focused on the argument Karin was having with Hozuki Suigetsu, a guy I'd done a pretty good job of avoiding the past few years. Most of the cheerleaders appeared to have left, but Sakura, Karin, and Ino remained. Aside from Suigetsu, there were three other guests; Naruto, the large orange haired teen I'd met at Pizza Palace (Juugo, I think his name was), and Sasuke, who I noticed had rooted himself into beside Sakura's chair. I glanced at Naruto, who hadn't noticed my enterance yet. Perhaps I could make my escape-

"Hey, Hinata!"

Damn it. Just _damn it_!

I turned on the balls of my feet to see that Naruto was standing there, waving with a large grin plastered on his face. It was a cute smile, too, one that did a good job of twisting up my insides just at the sight of it. Okay, I could do this. Naruto didn't scare me (much). I gave the blonde a smile of my own and a small wave. That didn't make me feel any better, though. I still wanted to run away.

"So _that's_ what puberty did to Hinata?" Suigetsu asked. Even from where I stood I could see his eyes rake up and down my body. A reminder that I was hardly dressed for male company, seeing how Suigetsu was busy staring at me like he was a hungry wolf and I was the helpless deer on their menu. Taking a step back, I couldn't help but let out a feeble 'meep'. Which turned out to be, like, some sort of help cry, because within seconds, Naruto, Sakura, and Karin all three slammed their fists onto Suigetsu's head. _"Yow!" _The teen cried. "The _fuck _was that for?"

"For being a dickhead," Karin growled. Naruto and Sakura bobbed their heads in agreement, and I felt a wave of gratefulness wash over me. All three of them had been willing to back me up. Even if it was a bit unecessary.

"What? It was a compliment! Back me up, Sasuke? Juugo?" The two quieter people both looked away. Suigetsu's violet eyes fell to the last occupant in the room. "Ino? The beautiful cheerleading goddess, you don't think I'm a dickhead, do you?" Ino pressed her lips together no doubt to keep from smiling.

"Tsh, of course you are. I mean, only dickheads call me beautiful. The term gorgeous is way more appropriate." Her tone was light and jovial, one that induced laughter among all (save for Suigetsu, the butt of her joke), but I thought it was kind of true. Even in the morning, with no makeup on and wearing pajamas, Ino was too pretty. I glanced at Naruto. How come he didn't seem to be watching her? Everyone was sneaking a peak at the barely clothed girls because this was their chance to get away with it. Even Sasuke did, wathing Sakura with a hawk-like determination that was both cute and creepy.

Naruto, though, didn't. He just kept giving me that goofy grin I loved. It didn't make any sense.

"So, Hinata, are we still on for later today?" I blinked at Naruto's question. Had Ino set me up on another date without telling me? She really had to stop doing that... Naruto took in my confused facial expression. "You... _are _still willing to tutor me... right?" Oh. Yea. Right.

"Of course. I just need to go home first. You know, run it by my dad." Except I'd been avoiding the man the best I could for the past how-many-weeks. The less he saw of me the better. I didn't need him questioning my apparel or the groups of people I was running with. It was by some miracle and God's mercy that the man hadn't figured out I was apart of the scantily clad girls who paraded around the football field. And I intended to keep it that way.

Naruto grinned at my affirmation and proceeded to convince me to go down the stairs - "You _have _to come down! I convinced Teme to buy you guys donuts!"- before he closed the gap of space between us and wrapped his arms around me. I guess hugging was becoming a bit of a habit with him. This time, I didn't bother hesitating and hugged him back. Might as well enjoy it, right?

Ino and Sakura shared a knowing look. Karin raised her eyebrows. Suigetsu pursed his lips and Sasuke smirked. Juugo was the only one who didn't react. He took one look at us before grabbing a donut and taking a seat on top of Ino's counter. To which the blonde frowned.

"Hey! Juugo! Get your ass off of my counter! We make food their!" Juugo looked to Ino silently before taking a pointed bite into his donut. Ino grimaced. "Curse the day you started hanging around Sasuke and Suigetsu. Those two have made you an asswipe." Juugo frowned at this, but still said nothing. Instead, he pouted as he finished his donut. While this all happened, Naruto led me to Ino's kitchen table. He sat me down in a chair. He gave me a glazed donut (I wonder how he knew those were my favorite).

He kept his arm around me the whole time.

"So you're going to be tutoring the dobe?" Sasuke asked. His dark eyes were locked onto the tanned arm around my shoulder. I was doing my best not to look myself, fearful that the moment I did, Naruto would realize he was still holding me and let go. I enjoyed being near him too much to let that happen.

"Yea," I answered, "I suppose I am." Which reminded me... "So why did you refuse to?" Sasuke blinked.

"What?"

"Why didn't _you _tutor Naruto?" I felt Naruto stiffen. Hm... "I mean, you guys are best friends. And Itachi said neither of you were helping him, so I figured it was because you already turned him down. Tutoring him isn't even that bad." The smirk on Sasuke's features was a bit disoncerting. Made me squirm in my seat. Naruto, too. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I had to ask. Sasuke continued to smirk, but now he was grinning at Naruto.

"The dobe never asked me for help. He _never _asks me for help."

Um.

My head snapped to Naruto's direction. The boy was looking down at the counter with -could it be?- a blush on his face. What the heck was going on here?

"Obviously someone wanted some _alone time with Hinata_," Suigetsu teased, as he took a seat on the other side of Naruto. "Just like back in middle school, eh?" Naruto glared. It was Sakura who spoke up to that one, though.

"Yo, Suigetsu, you've got a bit of shit dribbling from the corners of your mouth. Figures cuz your an asshole."

"First I'm a dickhead, now I'm an asshole. Frankly, I'm not sure which one is better." Sakura scoffed at Suigetsu's statement. While the two began arguing with occasional input of Sasuke threatening Suigetsu whenever the white haired teen insulted Sakura, I ate my donut in silence.

Naruto never did remove his arm.

* * *

**Short, but its kind of fluffy, so I figure it's okay? **

**NEJI SHALL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE... I... HE...**

**Ugh, I can't even do this...**

**RIP HYUUGA NEJI! (and you know everyone else who died while we're at it... LIKE ITACHI FOR EXAMPLE)**


	23. Chapter 22: The Secret Is Revealed

**Um, yea, this is really late... I... got lost on the path of life?**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 22: The Secret Is Revealed

* * *

_While the two began arguing with occasional input of Sasuke threatening Suigetsu whenever the white haired teen insulted Sakura, I ate my donut in silence._

_Naruto never did remove his arm._

_Must've forgotten it was even there. _

After breakfast (or two glazed donuts and orange juice) I decided it was time to go back home. Except, I didn't really have any clothing to wear to my house considering one outfit was a revealing nightgown whilst the other was a less-revealing, but still prohibited cheer-leading uniform.

Decisions, decisions.

Ino seemed to notice my panicked face and offered me more clothing- skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. The sweatshirt fit fine, but seeing as Ino's hips were slimmer than mine, her pants hardly came up my thighs. So I decided to compromise; sweatshirt and shorts.

Hopefully Dad wouldn't be too upset by that one.

"I can give you a ride home," Ino was saying as I collected my minimal belongings. I shook my head, though.

"My house isn't too far from here; I can just walk." While the blonde didn't argue with me, she didn't look too happy either.

"Whatever," was all she said and led me back down stairs where the guys and girls were still lounging about. "What are you fools still doing here? This isn't an all-you-can-eat-buffet, this is my _house_. So get out!" Of course, her demand was said good-naturedly, and nobody even moved.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Piggy," Sakura said as she bit into a jelly filled donut. "We're all just tired from a great game yesterday." There were a few agreeing murmurs among the others.

"Fine. But that means Hinata's gonna be the only one leaving," Ino pointed out. To which Naruto, Sakura, and Karin frowned at. Even Sasuke seemed a little irritated.

"Hinata? You're leaving already?" Karin whined.

"Ugh, there goes the party," Sakura muttered (though Karin glared and haughtily responded, 'I AM the party').

"You aren't giving her a ride home?" Naruto asked Ino.

"I tried. She refused." Naruto looked over at me, as if trying to decide if Ino was lying.

"It's true," I said, "I don't want to be a bother. I mean, my house is just in the other neighborhood."

"Still," Sakura began, "one of us could give you a ride. It's no trouble." Only it was. I hated being a burden to people. I much rather preferred slipping in and out, hopefully without being noticed too much. Blame it on my upbringing; I was used to going out of my way to not bother other people seeing as my dad often brought his work home with him.

"It's really okay," I tried explaining again. "I... I _want _to walk." A wave of frowns went around the room. Even _Juugo _was frowning and I hardly knew the guy!

"I'm leaving anyway," Naruto suddenly spoke up as he got to his feet. "I'll give you a ride home." I already felt my heart pounding against my chest at his offer. Why on earth was Naruto being so _nice? _While I loved the fact that he cared about me to some extent, it kind of hurt knowing that he didn't feel the way I felt about him and probably never would. It hurt a lot, actually.

"You can't take Hinata home- there isn't enough room in the car," Sasuke spoke up, to which Naruto frowned.

"Sure there is! Suigetsu can ride with Karin and-"

"Hey, I am _not _going to ride in the same car as that troll," Suigetsu snapped as he thrust a finger to Karin. The redhead threw a fork at Suigetsu's head and within seconds the two were hollering at each other once more.

"Guys, shut up, my parents are _sleeping_," Ino hissed as she got between the arguing two.

"It's not my fault Karin has a short temper," Suigetsu spat.

"And it's not my fault the only way you can deal with your feelings for me is through insults," Karin snapped right back. Suigetsu's face erupted into color.

"Ew! I don't have feelings for you, not even close!"

"_I'll _take Hinata home." My eyes shifted to Sakura, who had grown tired of watching Karin and Suigetsu bark at each other.

"But, Sakura, I-"

"Come on, Hinata. It's early in the morning and you're tired. I can see it. You don't have to keep being so sweet all the time. None of us mind helping you out." I bit my lip, unsure of how to respond. When I didn't, Sakura took a hold of my arm and began steering me out of the house. "Okay, later, losers!" And the two of us were off.

(break)

Fifteen minutes later, and we were pulled up in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride, Sakura," I said.

"Yea, no problem. Just... don't be afraid to ask for things every once in a while, okay?" I nodded my head and after a brief goodbye, Sakura was driving down the road, blasting boy band music as she went. I stood there for a second because I _really _didn't want to go inside. What if Neji was awake? Or worse, _Dad_? I glanced at the clock on my phone.

It was hardly noon.

Perhaps, the two were reading in their rooms or something. If I snuck by them in time to change into something more presentable, maybe I wouldn't get yelled at. The longer I waited, though, the less likely it'd be that I could pull it off, so I sprinted towards the house.

Only the moment I got to the door, it opened.

And my father was behind it.

"Morning, Hinata," Dad said, his face devoid of emotion. "How was the sleep over?"

"Um... good." Did he not notice how short my shorts were? Or that the sweatshirt I was wearing belonged to some one else? I didn't ask him. Instead, I slid into the house as Dad closed the door behind me.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good." Dad started moving towards the dining room. He didn't comment on my attire. He didn't comment on anything. Confused, I followed after him.

"You don't have anything to say to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, I-" Was I trying to get myself in trouble? "You... you usually have something to say is all..." Dad pressed his lips together as he rested in one of the dining room chairs, flipping through the opened mail on the table.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Hinata. You've made it pretty clear you don't want to talk with me lately." Um, what?

"What do you mean?" Dad shrugged his shoulders- he _hates _shrugging with a passion- as he picked up a letter, on that looked suspiciously like a report card. I squinted trying to see whose it was and what kinds of grades were on it.

"The only time you talk to me anymore is when you need something, and it's usually through the phone. Tell me, child, have I..." The man hesitated, but after a moment, seemed to regain his composure and pushed on. "Have I been too hard on you?" Um, _what_? "Your mother seems to think that I've been pushing you children away. At first I thought it was ludicrous, but lately, you've been home less and less, always wanting to run around with you friends. Have I upset you greatly in any manner?" Dad was playing it off as though he didn't care, but just the fact that he had asked me for my feelings proved that he was worried. Beyond worried. He thought I wanted to stop talking to him!

"Father," I started, taking quick steps towards me. "I love talking to you."

"So I'm not too hard on you? Don't ask too much of you?"

"I know you just want the best for me."

"That's not what I asked, Hinata." I hesitated.

"Well... I mean... I don't mind the things you ask of me. It's no burden to me." Dad stared at me for a moment. Then he sighed.

"That's all, Hinata. You may go."

"Okay. Father?"

"Yes?"

"I'm supposed to tutor a friend today, so I was wondering-"

"Are you tutoring her here?" I really hadn't wanted to. Dad ignored the look of fear on my face. "Oh, you must let me meet your little friend. Besides, you went out yesterday, so the only way to balance it out is if you tutor your friend over here."

"But, Dad-"

"You said you didn't mind the things I asked of you." Oh, my father was an evil man.

"I... I don't."

"Then do this, Hinata. Consider it a favor to your old man." Dad flashed me a smile- uncharacteristic of him- before walking away. Not even giving me a chance to tell him that my 'little friend' was a 5'7'', hundred-something-pound, football player.

And not a girl.

* * *

Naruto appeared at my house later in the day. Though there was a bright smile on his face, the teen looked every bit as comfortable as a man would walking into a snake pit. Even though I had tried telling him that the only reason my dad wouldn't like him was because he was just over-protective.

"There's no need to be afraid," I said as Naruto entered my house. "My dad won't actually hurt you." More likely than not, he'd get his servants to do it.

"Please, Hinata," Naruto was saying, "nobody scares me! Except Sakura. And Teme when he's angry. And Fugaku. And-"

"I don't need you to make me any more anxious, thank you," I interpreted. Naruto grinned at me. "Um, Dad? My... friend is here!" Naruto stiffened, as he seemed to remember who he was meeting today. Within seconds, Dad was descending the stair case with a somber expression on his face.

"Excellent. And where is she?" And here came the awkward part.

"Um... _he _is right here..." Dad paused as he turned his eyes to Naruto, who was looking down at the ground now. Hm. It was uncharacteristic of him to not meet someone's gaze. Another weird thing was that my dad hadn't thrown a fit yet. I'd expected him to say something negative about Naruto- something about not being worthy to be in my presence- but he didn't. Instead, my dad's eyes widened to a significant degree as he took a step back.

_"Namikaze-San?_" I blinked. Naruto paled. Namikaze-San?

"No, Dad, this is my friend Naruto. Uzumaki-" But Dad shook his head.

"Uzumaki is not the boy's clan name. He's the son of Namikaze Minato!"

* * *

**And it just got real :3 Thought I'd give ya'll some drama since I haven't been here for a while...**


	24. Chapter 23: Problems Arise

**I was supposed to update during spring break but I didn't so... AWKWARD TURTLE. DIE. RESUSCITATION BACK TO LIFE. MAKING BABIES. LOL I'm dumb :D**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 23: Problems Arise

* * *

_"No, Dad, this is my friend Naruto. Uzumaki-" But Dad shook his head._

_"Uzumaki is not the boy's clan name. He's the son of Namikaze Minato!"_

_Naruto was the song of the governor? That wasn't exactly something you don't know..._

I turned my gaze onto Naruto, my eyes wide with shock. Before I could question him about it, Naruto- who kept his eyes from anywhere but on me- took a hold of my wrist.

"Where are we studying, Hinata? I've got a lot of stuff I need help on." It was obvious to everyone in the room that the statement was meant to shut down any kind of curiosities about Naruto's heritage. My gaze fell to my feet.

"Um... over in the d-den." And now I was stuttering again. Perfect. Naruto glanced from me to my dad, who was now watching him with a suspicious gaze.

"Well... it's time to go study!" And Naruto dragged me towards the den.

I wasn't even going to ask how he knew where it was. Being the son of the freaking _governor, _he'd probably been to my house a few times to meet my dad. And hadn't even told me! Not that I was upset about it or anything, but... come on. Naruto had blatantly lied about who he was. After all of his talk about self confidence and crap. Total BS, if you asked me.

"You look angry." I raised an eyebrow at Naruto. Because I wasn't angry. It just kind of hurt that Naruto hadn't told me the truth.

"I'm not mad. I'm not mad at all." Naruto's expression turned into a dubious one.

"You sure sound upset."

"_I am perfectly fine_." Okay, maybe I wasn't exactly peachy about everything. But instead of apologizing, I plopped down onto my couch. "What do you need help on, Namikaze-San?" Naruto made a face at me as he sat beside me.

"Don't call me that. Please."

"Why not? It is your last name, isn't it?" It seemed that I was a little more upset about this than I'd originally thought. Way more than I thought I should've been. Naruto didn't answer right away. Instead he kept his eyes downcast while reaching into his backpack and pulling out a thick geometry book. I watched him with crossed arms.

"So... you said we'd start from where we left on yesterday, right?"

"Sure, Namikaze-San, whatever you want." Naruto narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hinata, please, _don't call me that_." There was something about the way he'd said it. Or maybe it was just how he looked at me. I could feel the blood beginning to boil in my veins and my hands tighten into fists. I'd grown used to growing a certain amount of backbone to those who opposed me, and, too late, it became apparent that Naruto was not an exception to that rule.

"Just because you're the son of the governor doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." Regret filled my chest the moment the words passed my lips. Weeks ago, I wouldn't have even dreamed of saying such things to anyone, let alone _Naruto_. Adding that to the fact that he looked as though I'd just slapped him...? I was feeling nauseous with guilt. "Naruto-"

The blonde was shaking his head as he jumped to his feet. "No, it's cool. I get it." Get what? Naruto glanced at me while he started shoving his belongings back into his bag. "You're upset I didn't tell you."

"Naruto," I tried again, but the blonde kept on shaking his head, straightening up with his bag on his back.

"I just remembered I gotta help Sasuke with something. See you around?" He didn't wait for a reply. Instead, Naruto practically sprinted out of the den. A few seconds later, I heard the front door slam shut. I sat on the couch, unmoving for a few more seconds, unsure of what had just happened.

A few moments before, Naruto and I had been standing at the front door smiling at one another. And within fifteen minutes, I'd chased him out because he was the son of freaking _Namikaze Minato_. I felt split between wanting to cry about it or scream into my pillow. Eventually? I did both.

* * *

Sasuke picked me up again the next Monday.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted.

"Hello," I said back, slightly surprised he'd decided to be nice. "I figured someone else was going to take me to school. Is there a pattern or something?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Naruto was supposed to take you, but he said he had tutorials last minute." Right, tutorials. Or he was avoiding me. Sasuke took in my sour expression. "Are you okay?" Was I okay? Was _he _okay? The Uchiha had spoken, like, actual _sentences_. To _me_.

"I'm fine. Just... tired." Sasuke didn't believe me, but he didn't comment. The car ride was silent, even as we pulled up into the school parking lot. I exited Sasuke's car, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Then the two of us proceeded to walk towards the front of the school. I was sure people were talking about us, but at that moment I hardly cared.

No, I was too busy moping about how Naruto hadn't wanted to drive me to school.

Sasuke dutifully dropped me off at my first period class, nodding his goodbye before walking away. I didn't even wave, instead heading straight into my classroom to find my seat. Of course, the moment I walked in, Kurenai informed me that we'd be sitting with out partners. Which meant I had to deal with Mei immediately. Freaking perfect.

I trudged over to where the brown haired girl was sitting.

"If it isn't my favorite slut in the whole wide world," Mei said with a crooked grin. I didn't even look at her as I dropped into the chair beside her., just as the class bell rang overhead. I tried focusing on Kurenai as she discussed how the project was going to work. "What?" Mei asked. "No witty comeback today? Did Tayuya forget to give you your morning backbone again?" I turned my lavender gaze onto Mei, who was giving me a taunting smirk. She was practically begging me to snap at her. I wasn't going to let her bait me, though. So instead of being mean back, I tried being diplomatic.

"Please, Mei, I'm not in the mood for this," I explained calmly, or as calmly as I could.

"What did Kiba decide he didn't want an easy girl or something? Good for him."

"Mei." The girl smiled at me. "Shut the hell up."

Mei's eyes widened, but only for a second. Soon, she was glaring at me.

"Make me, whore."

"I honestly don't know why you keep trying to make me upset, Mei. It's not like _I'm_ the one who broke you and Kiba up._ I_ didn't want all of his attention. _I _didn't come onto him multiple times. _I _didn't ask him out. And _I'm not the jealous ex-girlfriend who's just bitter that Kiba's finally moving on!" _

I said exactly the wrong words, because right as I started turning back to the front of the room to refocus in on Kurenai's lecture, I was sent crashing to the ground. And the ground freaking _hurt. _Instead of letting me come to grips of how exactly I'd ended up on the floor so quickly, Mei jumped on me and began raining blows on me. The hits hurt more than the floor.

"Get off of me!" I wailed, but the crowd easily drowned us out.

"Fight, fight, fight!" They started chanting. It sounded like there was some kind of struggle going on, and I could hear Tayuya and Tenten shouting.

"Let us through, Assheads!" Tayuya cried.

"Hinata, we're coming!" Tenten added, but it didn't sound like they were making progress. It wasn't like I could see them, though. I was too busy trying to protect myself from Mei's drill like punches. I'd managed to push her off of me and scramble to my feet, but Mei was quick to attack me again, grabbing a fist full of my hair and yanking. Hard.

"Ow!" I didn't have much of a choice but to claw and scratch at her hands, trying to get her to let go. Mei hissed as my nails raked against her skin and tried punching me in the gut with her left hand. By sheer luck, I caught the fist, and retaliated by stomping on Mei's foot. The girl yelped in pain.

"Girls! Girls!" And suddenly Kurenai was between us with a male teacher holding back Mei, who still viciously tried to get at me with clawed fingers. Kurenai turned to Mei with a deadly look to her. "Tsunade's office. _Now_." The male teacher who caught her escorted the fuming girl away, sure to keep her far away from me. Once Mei was gone, Kurenai turned her eyes to me. Dissapointment shone in them.

"You, too, Hinata."

"But Mei attacked me first!" I protested.

"Without provocation?" Kurenai questioned. I'd open my mouth to say yes, but hesitated. I wasn't about to lie just to save my skin. So silently, I shook my head 'no'. "I'm sorry, Hinata," Kurenai apologized. I didn't know why she was. Instead, with my head down, I made my way to Tsunade's office myself.

* * *

**The writing quality is... not the best and I threw some random drama at you guys. **


	25. Chapter 24: Love and War (Mostly War)

**Hola my pretties. In case you've forgotten since the last time, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. That is all. **

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 24: Love and War (Mostly War)

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Hinata," Kurenai apologized. I didn't know why she was. Instead, with my head down, I made my way to Tsunade's office myself. _

_Dad was so going to kill me when I got home._

I sat outside of Tsunade's office, waiting for her to be done "lecturing" Mei so that she could start "lecturing" me. Only the woman's "lecturing" sounded a lot more like hollering. And I was not looking forward to being hollered at. I sat with my chin in the palm of my hand, gloomily studying the rest of the office around me. The secretary, Shizune, sat a few feet from me, typing away at her computer. Every so often, her eyes would drift to me, then Tsunade's door, then back to her computer. I knew she was slightly worried. I probably looked a few seconds away from crying, and I hadn't even _spoke to _Tsunade yet. Surely Shizune thought I'd snap under the heat.

I wasn't so sure that I wouldn't.

"This is a high school not a cage match!" Tsunade was "scolding" (yelling). "If you are upset, Mei, you talk things out like a _responsible young woman!" _I hadn't even been in the room and it still stung. Even more so since I'd been involved in the fight, too, so indirectly Tsunade was talking about me. I think. What was Mei's reaction to this, I wondered. Indignant? Annoyed? Guilty? I wasn't sure. Guess I'd have to wait and see.

Minutes later, the door opened.

"Hyuuga Hinata, please come in." I jumped at Tsunade's command. I hadn't seen Mei walk out. Could she still be in there? I really didn't want to be in the same room as her, especially if she was still hostile. One look at Tsunade's face had me jump to my feet, regardless if Mei was coming out or not. As I approached the blonde woman in the doorway, my knees shook underneath me. It was hard to walk. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "_Today, _Hinata." And the nerves were back.

Somehow, I made it into Tsunade's office, avoiding all eye contact as I plopped into the chair beside Mei. _Especially _when I plopped into the chair beside Mei. Tsunade made her way back to her desk and sat down in her own chair, which was like a mansion of a chair if you compared it to the dingy, hard seats Mei and I were forced to sit in. Well, Mei _could've _had a better seat than I; honestly, I didn't know because I was too afraid to look at her.

"Now, ladies," Tsunade spoke, her amber eyes looking between the two of us in a speculative fashion. "Care to tell me why you two were fighting in class today?" I risked a peak at Mei, curious about what she might say. Surely the girl would try and throw me under the bus, make up some crap about how it had all been my fault. To my surprise, Mei simply sat in a sullen silence, arms crossed and eyes down cast. Was she really not planning on saying anything?

"Neither of you are willing to talk?" Tsunade asked, growing impationed I knew. I probably would've said something had it been a teacher I wasn't totally afraid of. But Tsunade scared me. A lot. So I more or less refused to utter a single word, and, like Mei, let my gaze drop to my black boots. "I'll be honest," Tsunade started again, "I saw this coming from Mei. But, Hinata, I expected more from ou. You aren't like this- you weren't last year. But now you're shirking your student council duties. You're acting out." Huh. I'd kind of figured StuCo simply hadn't missed me in my absence. They'd sure done a good job of _not _wondering where I'd been. "Is anything bothering you, Hinata? Anything at all?"

I didn't meet Tsunade's gaze when she asked me. Not becasue anything was bother me. I was fine. Though I was a bit down since Naruto appeared to be upset with me. At that reminder, I could feel my shoulders slump a tad.

Okay. So that _did _bother me. And the rumors people spread about me, that upset me, too. So did the fact that girls like Mei hated me for things I never even did. But how was I supposed to confess all of that to Tsunade with Mei sitting not but two feet away from me? I bit my lip and continued avoiding Tsunade's gaze. The woman quickly realized that I wasn't about to respond. She sighed. _  
_

"Fine. You both like silence so much? Four Saturday detentions. Starting this week." Mei straightened up.

"But I have work Saturday afternoons," the brunette protested.

"Okay. Come Saturday mornings from nine to ten." Gee, thanks Mei. "Does that fit you're little schedule?" Tsunade continued to ask. It was clearly a rhetorical question, and a bit of a threat if you looked real hard. The girl didn't say anything this time and instead fell back against her chair. Almost like she was giving up. "Good. And if either of you two so much as think about fighting in my school again, you'll be suspended. Are we clear?" How couldn't we be? There was too little room for interpretation. We both nodded and Tsunade ginned.

"Great," the woman said. "You may return to class." She didn't have to tell me twice. I hurried out of there as fast as I could, keeping my head down the whole way.

* * *

"You've got _four_Saturday detentions?" Karin asked me in surprise after cheer-leading practice. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull, she was so shocked.

"Yea. Is that bad?" Karin glanced over her shoulder at Ino, who was talking quietly with the cheer-leading coach at the other side of the locker room.

"Well...," Karin began, "don't let Ino hear about." How could Ino _not _hear about it? My fight with Mei had been the talk of the town. It was almost amazing how many variations circulated around campus, from Mei pulling a knife on me to me throwing Mei out of the window. Creative kids. Still, I nodded at Karin's suggestion and continued to change out of my practice attire.

When I was finished, I walked with Sakura and Karin outside of the school building, a little surprised to see the football team wasn't practicing on the field. I asked Sakura about this.

"Aren't they only off the field on game days?" I asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yea. I think they're doing running drills inside, though. Sasuke was complaining about it during lunch. Speaking of which, why weren't you there today?"

"Um... I went off campus." Sakura and Karin both raised their eyebrows at me. "What? I haven't eaten with Tenten in a while. I felt bad." Though that hadn't been the reason I'd avoided the cafeteria. I just didn't want to run into Naruto. I wasn't too sure why, but... just thinking about seeing him sent a wave of fear over me. And, of course, a wave of those stupid feelings I had for him, but the fear was still very present. Too present.

"Why doesn't Tenten sit with us?" Karin suggested. "I mean, we already fill up like, three tables. What's a chair's difference?"

"Tenten might not like that," I said, even though Tenten seemed to enjoy my new friends a lot more than I would've originally thought. She and Tayuya had started talking in first period and suddenly, those two and Temari were their own clique. They were like... the Terrible T's when all together (though I loved them to death).

"Well... we could all come off campus with you!" Karin tried, but I shook my head.

"That's way too many people."

"But... but everyone was all upset that you were gone," Sakura moaned. I shrugged my apology.

"Sorry. So can either of you give me a ride home?" Karin volunteered and within twenty minutes, I was at my house. When I entered the house (thank God for front door keys) my dad was sitting at the den table.

"Afternoon, Hinata," Dad greeted me.

"Hello, Father." I walked over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. While he didn't say anything to it, I _did _notice that the corners of his mouth twitched upward. Just a hair. Smiling myself, I started to head towards the staircase.

"Hold on, Hinata." Crap. "You don't need to look so scared. I have something for you." Oh. I walked back to Dad, curiously examining his surroundings to see what the "something" could be. Newspapers. Text books. Pens. Mysteriously wrapped box. Stapler. Wait... my eyes drifted back to the wrapped box my father was now pushing towards me.

"What is that?" I asked. Dad shrugged.

"It was delivered here at 12:30 today according to one of the butlers. It had your name on it." Huh. I thanked my father as I took the box and examined it. Sure enough, my name was printed on the front. The handwriting looked eerily familiar, but I wasn't exactly sure who's it was. A guy's though. I knew no girl I was friends with wrote so narrow.

I peeled the lavender wrapping paper off, stopping only a few times to marvel at how closely it matched my eye color, and removed the lid. What I saw inside nearly made my heart stop.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**Can you guess what's inside? :D**


	26. Chapter 25: Mr Ramen

**Hola my pretties. In case you've forgotten since the last time, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. That is all. **

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 25: Mr. Ramen

* * *

_I peeled the lavender wrapping paper off, stopping only a few times to marvel at how closely it matched my eye color, and removed the lid. What I saw inside nearly made my heart stop. There was just no way..._

"What is it?" While I was a little surprised that Dad had showed interest in my life, I was too stupefied by the gift inside to even care.

It was Mr. Ramen. You know, that stuffed animal Naruto won me how many weeks ago? A smile started to form on my face at the memory. Could this be some sort of apology for avoiding me earlier? I started to lift the toy out of the little box when a slip of paper falling to the ground caught my eye. Curious, I bent down to grab it, and began to read it. It wasn't very long. In fact, aside from an address it only read three words:

_Meet me here._

My heart fluttered at those words. Naruto wanted me to meet him somewhere. Maybe he was willing to fix our relationship (or whatever one called the bond we shared)! All I had to do was meet Naruto wherever his address instructed me! Except...

I glanced towards my father. Surely Tsunade called and told him about the four detentions I'd managed to get. He wouldn't let me go anywhere, let alone meet Naruto somewhere. And, as though he could read my mind, my father turned to me with a little grin.

"Don't you have somewhere to be today, child?" Um, okay. Since when had my dad become not strict? Instead of questioning my good luck, I just bobbed my head up and down. I mean, if the man decided he wanted to help his daughter maybe win over the guy of her dreams- or at least have a good friendship with him again- than who was I to question him? "Interesting," Dad said as he rubbed his chin.

"...Do you think you could take me? Please?" The please was thrown in for good measure. Unfortunately, it seemed as though that had been pushing it, for Dad's eyes dropped back to his newspaper.

"Get Neji to take you, I have a meeting later today." Neji? As in over-protective cousin, Neji?

Well... looked like my good luck had just ran out.

* * *

"Just where exactly are we going, Hinata-San?" Neji asked as he made the right turn the GPS instructed him to. I just shrugged my shoulders, as I'd been doing each time Neji tried figuring out where we were going. To be completely honest, _I _wasn't even sure where the mysterious address was taking me...

Until Neji's car pulled up in front of a certain arcade where a bright orange hummer was purring idly in front of the entrance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neji's body stiffen.

"Hinata."

"Yes, Neji-San?"

"Is that," twitch, "Uzumaki's car?" Uh...

"Thanks for the ride, Neji-San, I'll see you later!" I slammed the car door shut before Neji had a chance to strangle me and rushed towards Naruto's car. Though, upon nearing the bright vehicle, the nerves washed over me. I was about to speak to Naruto, aka the guy I'd been avoiding (though in my defense, he was avoiding me as well). It didn't help that I might've been sorta-kinda-in-love with the guy. But just standing in front of his car, awkwardly shifting my weight like an idiot wasn't going to help me at all, either.

Ah, decisions, decisions...

I puffed out my cheeks before taking the last few steps towards Naruto's car and pulling open the passenger door.

And there he was. In all of his blonde, boy-next-door-looking glory.

Uzumaki (Namikaze?) Naruto.

I forced a smile on my face.

"Hello." Naruto nodded his greeting to me.

"Come in." No please, no smile. No, instead the boy had a very serious look on his face, one that made me feel anxious. Scared. Like he was judging me. When I had successfully fastened my seat belt and shut the passenger door, Naruto put his car in reverse.

"Um, where are we going?" Naruto glanced at me.

"Relax, Hinata. I got this." Was that a hint of a smile on his face? When I looked back at him to see if it was, I was shocked to see that Naruto was looking at me. Or repeatedly glancing, since he was driving. "I, uh... Sorry I didn't take you to school this morning. I just had to... do some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Naruto scratched his nose.

"Erm... I dunno... Stuff." Vague. But I figured he was just avoiding talking about our last confrontation. But if the two of us were going to continue being friends, then we'd have to talk about it eventually. And the longer the blonde drove around, the more I realized that perhaps I was the one who had to own up to my mistakes first.

"Hinata-"

"Naruto, I'm sorry." I hesitated, realizing that I cut the boy off, but when he heard my words, instead of continuing whatever he was going to say, he stopped.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Naruto asked. I wasn't sure if he was trying to irritate me or was really curious. It was hard to tell with him sometimes. MY gaze dropped to my hands, which had suddenly became really interesting- a lot moreso than Naruto.

"I shouldn't have gotten upset about you for not telling me about your family. I'm sure you had your reasons not to mention it," I said. Well actually, I kind of muttered it, and I'd kind of expected Naruto not to hear me, but surprisingly, he did and just nodded in a knowing fashion.

"Okay. I'm sorry, too?" I rose my eyebrows at him.

"What are you sorry for?" Naruto made a left, slowed at a stop sign, then continued driving.

"Well... for overreacting about your reaction. I guess I should've thought about how it was a shock to you. I dunno, I just... I didn't know how your opinion of me would change if you knew about it, and I really like you so I don't want you to not be my friend and-"

"You really like me?" I asked, and immediately the apologizing, tense atmosphere became awkward. I wasn't sure if this was a step up or not. Naruto scratched his nose again.

"Um... I mean... you're a really cool friend. Of course I like you. As a friend. Friendship. Buddy. Yes." He shifted awkwardly in his seat as he glanced at me. Understanding that he was uncomfortable with this topic (and trying to convince myself that it wasn't myself he was becoming uncomfortable with) I nodded and changed the subject.

"So... are we good now?"

"Well... not quite."

"Huh? What do you mean!"

"Woah, don't go ballistic! I just have a condition for us to be cool again." I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about conditions, but before I could ask about them, Naruto continued. "Sasuke and I are taking a few friends to Fugaku's lake house this weekend because we don't want to be bored. So... I wanted to know if you could go?" I blinked. A lake house? Naruto wanted me to go with him to a _lake house_?

"I don't know if my dad will want me to-"

"I could ask Fugaku to convince him! Fugaku really likes me, dattebayo!" My stomach flipped inside of me. Naruto and I at a lake house. Together. The anticipation was enough to send my heart thundering away so fast, I had to steady myself by grabbing onto the seat.

"If my dad says yes, sure, I'll go," I replied with a small smile. "After all, I really want to be your friend again." I added the last part playfully, to which Naruto responded with a playful phrase, too:

"Aw, thanks, Hinata, I love you."

If only I had taken the phrase playfully.

* * *

**Weird chapter, but I really want to update my stories so I more or less forced it out. But now that I'm moving about the flow will probably come easier and not so choppy. **


End file.
